Yume
by Angelic-Kitten
Summary: Summary: {Chapter 10}Hikara-maki's history!
1. In the Case of Yume Izumi

Summary: In the middle of a desert, Sanzo's party meets Izumi, the Guardian of Yume-sato. Goy/Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, and senseless murder.  
  
Does contain: songs in poor Japanese, odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence and bad language.  
  
A.N: Hey! This is going to be Oc/Goy. I love Goyjo....he's so cool. Even if he is an S-class pervert. He's still hot beyond compare. Sanzo sucks, Goyjo is better. Neh? Follows old Japanese rule of last name first. I have a really bad sense of grammar. But I was nice and translated it for you. On with the story!  
  
Yume  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
In case the case of Yume Izumi  
  
"Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku wailed from the back of the Jeep. "Shut up baka saru!"  
  
Rain rain fall down, Keep the grass green. When we dance upon the streams, Make our steps ring. Far and wide, Mountain to valley, Carry our steps past the sun, To our waking dreams.  
  
Goyjo sat up and looked around. "What was that?"  
  
Goku turned around. "I said I'm hungry. Are you feeling ok Goyjo?" the little monkey had noticed Goyjo's constant searching for something outside of the Jeep. "Sanzo! Goyjo is acting weird!"  
  
Yume yume hi izumi, Kappa yûgi, Noroi wana, Kyofu youkai, Harusame gensô. (Dream dream fire fountain, Water demons play, Magic trap, Fear demons, Spring rain illusion.)  
  
Goyjo leaned forward. "Either I'm hallucinating, or we just missed the town."  
  
Hakkai hit the Jeep's brakes. "Maybe...." He pulled out the map. "Passed this....and this....Goyjo.....you're right. We passed the town. How could we pass the town?"  
  
Goyjo looked back to the horizon. "We missed it in some magic trap."  
  
Sanzo barely moved his head. "Say that again?"  
  
"We passed the town in some magic trap."  
  
"Then how do you know it?" Sanzo lit a cigarette.  
  
"I....honestly don't know. I heard something."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "It is said that this town is populated by a strange order of women. Maybe this is why. They usually provide some type of guidance though to some member of the party."  
  
Goyjo scratched his head. "Yume yume hi izumi, kappa yûgi, noroi wana, kyofu youkai, harusame gensô. That's as much as I can tell you."  
  
Sanzo turned around. "That's a song Goyjo. That is not going to help us do anything."  
  
Yume yume hi izumi, Kappa yûgi, Noroi wana, Kyofu youkai, Harusame gensô.  
  
"What was that? Goyjo! Are you singing again?" Sanzo held up his gun.  
  
"I don't sound like a girl."  
  
"So that's a girl guiding us?" Hakkai whispered.  
  
"Most likely." Goyjo looked up at the sun.  
  
Baka kappa, Baka youkai, Baka Sanzo. Himitsu sato, Shinyô shoshinsha. (Stupid water demon, Stupid demons, Stupid Sanzo. Secret village, Trust me beginner.)  
  
"Goyjo....find her." Sanzo pointed out at the desert.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because she spoke to you first." Hakkai pointed out.  
  
A soft step behind the Jeep snapped the four to attack stance. A beautiful pale white young woman with long red hair, wearing an elaborate white dress, looked at them curiously. "Trust me kappa?"  
  
Goyjo stared mutely. Inside he was rejoicing. A woman! A beautiful woman!  
  
Sanzo cleared his throat. "Answer her kappa."  
  
Goyjo gave Sanzo an evil look. "That really depends on who or what you are."  
  
The woman laughed, sounding as graceful and lively as a stream flowing through an isolated piece of forest. "I am one of the Guardians of this place. I guide travelers such as yourselves to safe places to stay. You must trust me if you want water, food, shade, or even a more accurate map." She looked pointedly at Hakkai's old map.  
  
Goku popped up his opinion. "Where there is good food, I go!"  
  
The woman laughed again, still tinkling. She wiped her eye, and held up a diamond. "Anyone want this? I have too many as is."  
  
Goku, Goyjo and Hakkai stared at the diamond.  
  
"You look at it Hakkai. You're the one who knows things like that."  
  
"Goyjo...." Damn him! Hakkai gracefully and elegantly bowed. "May I examine it?"  
  
The woman gave a curtsy that spoke volumes about her flexibility and grace. "Certainly."  
  
Hakkai peered closely at the diamond. "There is no doubt about this. This is the most flawless diamond I have ever seen. How did you get this?"  
  
"Guardians cry precious gems based on their moods. Diamond means I am happy. Emerald, tranquil. Sapphire, in love. Aquamarine, happy in love. Ruby or garnet, angry. Opal, confused. Pearl, playful. Jet, serious. Citrine, sad. Lapis Lazuli, on duty. So on and so forth. It's our greatest blessing and our greatest curse."  
  
Goyjo scooped the diamond and whistled. "Nice. What color is fear?"  
  
The woman looked at him. "Kappa....We have a rule to not tell colors to people. I have told you the colors of a mood ring, which is all I will do. Ask me no more unless you want to become the first male Guardian." She paused. "We would have to castrate you though if you really want to join us."  
  
Goyjo looked crestfallen. "I can guess why."  
  
She smiled. "Perverts can't be perverted if they're eunuchs."  
  
Sanzo snickered. "Lead us to this town."  
  
The woman looked at Sanzo, and he noticed her pale blue eyes were almost white from disuse. "That could be arranged. For a fee."  
  
Sanzo snorted. "You're all the same. You force travelers to pay for safety."  
  
The woman shrugged. "I will need a bribe for Michsa. She is not one to let Guardians be."  
  
Hakkai looked knowingly at the woman. "This Mischa is the head of your organization isn't she?"  
  
The woman looked sad. "My mother is not the kindest woman you could ever meet. By the way, Guardians do not sing."  
  
Goyjo looked at the woman. "You mean that beautiful of a voice is wasted on someone who is not allowed to sing?"  
  
Sanzo perked his eyebrow, familiar with Goyjo's attempts to get a woman into his bed.  
  
The woman bowed her head. "We don't sing, we dance. It is an unspoken law that if the head has a poor voice, the others respect this and do not shame her."  
  
Goku sat up from the back of the Jeep. "So you just come out into the desert to sing?"  
  
The woman smiled at him. "Yup. That's about it."  
  
Sanzo reached into his sleeve. "Do you take credit?"  
  
The woman gave Sanzo one of her smiles. "Credit just makes Mischa back down in respect."  
  
Sanzo absently looked at the sky. "So you all live in the dark? In some cave while you're town lives in beautiful white buildings?"  
  
The woman hissed and disappeared like smoke into the back of the Jeep. "We are what we are. Now do you want our aid or not?"  
  
Goku looked startled at her sudden change of mood and plucked at the corner of her eye. "A cat's eye with a red tip. Pretty."  
  
The woman looked at him, and he saw her eyes. Paling in his stare, she turned away.  
  
"The curse.....makes you blind."  
  
She nodded. "That and the cage. The old Guardians discovered this and let young Guardians go into the world. My mother only lets us go if we are going to the Ox King. Our eyes let us see through illusions and other nifty things. Since I told you something about my eyes, tell me why yours are yellow."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "I.....I.....don't know why."  
  
She smiled. "But I do. I pity you for what they did to you Son Goku. Just....promise me if you decide to kill us all.....Give me her eyes and then kill me."  
  
Sanzo looked at the two. "Stop talking about each other's eyes and get us into this town of yours!"  
  
She nodded, her eyes closed. "Get in."  
  
They hurriedly complied.  
  
"Don't move or make a sound. Just drive where I tell you to."  
  
Hakkai nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Here we go." She opened her eyes, and they shone bright blue, as if she had taken a cloud from hiding her eyes and washed them clean. "Straight."  
  
Hakkai hit the gas as hard as he could, and the Jeep sprung into action.  
  
"Left."  
  
He turned at the last minute, narrowly avoiding scraping a rock formation.  
  
"Straight until I tell you to stop."  
  
The Goyjo and Goku looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They were about to drive straight into a cliff face.  
  
The woman closed her eyes. "If you feel faint or frightened, you can move. Make it fast. Drive!"  
  
Goyjo and Goku grabbed tight to each other and screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
The woman started laughing again, tinkling more than ever. "You can stop screaming now, we're here. Welcome to Yume-sato. The dream village."  
  
Goyjo whistled. "Interesting digs. You have a flair for finding white stones and whitewash."  
  
Goku looked around. "I don't see anything."  
  
Sanzo opened an eye. "Neither do I."  
  
Hakkai spoke softly, in disbelief. "But it's right there. Right in front of your faces. Just look harder."  
  
Sanzo pulled out his gun. "Unless you want to turn to powder, make this place stop being invisible!"  
  
The woman paled. "Mischa! Let it go!"  
  
A loud screeching sound was heard form the wall they had come from. "You have betrayed us! I cast you out! Akakami Kozo. I brand you a traitor to Yume-sato! I cast you out!"  
  
The woman blanched, and a cascade of red fell from her eyes. "Mischa...."  
  
"Speak to me not the word of mother! Kill her! Bring me her eyes!"  
  
The woman turned her face to the sky and gave off a massive screeching call. "I am Yume Izumi! As the last of the Yuki line, I command you all shut up and let me think!"  
  
Sanzo and company backed up a few steps. Goku pulled out his pole, as did Goyjo. Sanzo held his gun at the ready, while Hakkai just stood there as cool as nothing was happening.  
  
"Izumi-sama....." Goku tensely began.  
  
"Izumi-san is good enough. I'm not that old."  
  
"Oh. Who are you yelling at?"  
  
"Clan-elders. They talk in our heads sometimes."  
  
Goyjo snorted. "All these people are riled up about something."  
  
Izumi shrugged. "You are Sanzo's party. They all serve the Ox King. Simple enough neh?"  
  
Goku cocked his head. "Who's the Ox King?"  
  
Izumi gave him a look. "The Ox King is the one the War Prince sealed away in a castle."  
  
Sanzo looked at Izumi. "I just want to see what I'm shooting."  
  
She bowed her head. "Plug your ears." As they complied, she drew in breath and began to screech a melody, and the buildings began to materialize.  
  
When she crumpled to the ground, Goyjo was the first to act. He leaped forward ad dove to land at her side. Goyjo scooped her up in one swift motion and raced back to Sanzo and the rest.  
  
One day I will go, Past the mountains of snow, Over and under the vale. One day I will go, Farther than before. For one day I will be, At Heaven's door.  
  
Goku raced over to the Jeep. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Goyjo held onto Izumi's frail body. He was aware that at any moment she could wake up and slap him, so he enjoyed the feeling of a woman's warm body on his lap.  
  
Hakkai cheerfully hit the gas on the Jeep, and off they went.  
  
Sanzo leaned back and smacked Goyjo over the head with the infamous paper fan. "That was for that stupid dive. Minus 15 points."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Lack of duty to comrades: minus 30 points."  
  
Goku grinned. "Perverted action on the escape: minus 50 points. Perverted action on an unconscious woman: minus 60 points."  
  
Goyjo opened his eyes. "What is wrong with you Goku? She's in shock and needs support!"  
  
Izumi's voice could be heard muffled by Goyjo's body. "Support is good, just as long as I can breathe."  
  
Goyjo leaned back. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Lack of conviction in apology: minus 30 points. Lack of respect when holding a woman that close: minus 80 points. Hakkai if you will." Izumi straightened her hair as she waited for Hakkai's total.  
  
"Goyjo, you have lost a total of 265 points."  
  
Izumi smiled evilly. "Too bad. I was going to let you see my ass for thanks, but not now."  
  
Goyjo's yell pierced through the calm mood of the desert. "WHAT!!! I JUST LOST A CHANCE TO SEE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Izumi filed her nails, her legs folded seductively. "My ass. Do you have a hearing problem kappa?"  
  
Goyjo looked at Sanzo and the rest. "Look what you just made me miss!"  
  
Goku popped up. "But she made you lose at least 120 points."  
  
Izumi started laughing again. Liquid gold started running down her face. "Oh.....I haven't laughed this much since I played that trick! Oh gods!"  
  
Goku practically put an empty jug under Izumi's face. "Liquid gold is useful neh?"  
  
Sanzo turned around. "Liquid gold?"  
  
"Color pact. Liquid gold when you are extremely happy. Hey.....kappa....you have purple hair?"  
  
Goyjo grimaced. "What about it?"  
  
"I like it. It suits you."  
  
Goyjo blushed.  
  
Goku laughed. "Goyjo's blushing! Goyjo's blushing!"  
  
"Shut up baka saru!"  
  
Izumi started laughing again, the gold increasing with her mirth. "Oh gods! You've never been complimented on your hair before have you?"  
  
Goyjo managed to stammer out an answer. "N...nnn...oooo....."  
  
"Oh gods! This is too much! I think I'm choking on gold!" She spat out some of the gold into the jug. "I need another jug Goku."  
  
The little boy reached for another jug and noticed it was full of some strange liquid. "Huh. That's funny; I thought we had drunk all of our water already. Oh well." He reached to drink the contents, when Izumi slapped him across the face.  
  
"Hey! It's not nice to beat the baka saru for drinking."  
  
"Goyjo, shut up. Give me that." She held her open palm across the top of the jug, and muttered odd words so fast no one could understand her. She hissed and threw the contents of the jug over the side of the Jeep, and flecks of it splashed down her right arm. She screamed and began trying to rub it off. "Goyjo gimme your bandana!"  
  
Hakkai stopped the Jeep. "What? What happened?"  
  
Izumi rubbed at her arm and hissed when red welts appeared where the liquid had been. "Acid! Baka saru was about to drink acid!" Her tears turned to blood, and it dripped down to pool around her face.  
  
Goyjo stopped blushing and pulled off his bandana, and started wiping off Izumi's arm. He gingerly wrapped her arm with clean bandages when he was done, and grinned at her stunned expression. "The perv knows first aid after all."  
  
Sanzo looked uninterestingly out at the horizon. "Hakkai, find somewhere to stop."  
  
Hakkai nodded. "There is a town a few miles from here."  
  
Izumi looked up from her arm. "Just get us there. I really don't feel like sleeping without doors near this pervert."  
  
Goku laughed. "C-class pervert! I'm hungry!"  
  
Sanzo looked angrily at the back. "Shut up! This is not a field trip!"  
  
Izumi snorted as her red hair flew back from her face. "A really long field trip maybe."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."  
  
Goku had been standing in the back of the Jeep looking for somewhere dry and warm when he yelled out, "Hey! Let's stay over there!"  
  
Sanzo looked at Izumi. "Do you mind sleeping in a ruin?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just as long as we get there before it starts raining."  
  
Goku looked up. "Rain?"  
  
Izumi looked up at the cloud free sky. "It'll be raining soon. I don't like getting wet."  
  
Hakkai hit the gas harder. "Hold on tight!"  
  
Izumi held her arms out in the wind and started laughing. "There are advantages in riding in Jeeps!"  
  
Goyjo keenly noticed the wind blew back her white dress, and he noticed the bulge of armor where normal women would wear underwear.  
  
"Crap! It's raining!"  
  
Izumi looked up at the sky. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."  
  
Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, and Goyjo looked at each other. "How exactly did you know it was going to rain?"  
  
She sighed. "I can't control the weather if that's what you are getting at. See that rock over there? The really big tall one? Guardians have a system that stretches back to the mountains. If there is a fire on the rock, no rain. No fire, rain."  
  
Goyjo looked closer at Izumi. "Do you have frequent wars or something?"  
  
She sighed. "We have a problem with wild youkai. Over the past few years, they've become bolder and bolder in their attacks on caravans, towns, villages, and the like. This used to be a forested region with lots of water and many colonies and such. The youkai killed the trees, drained the water, destroyed colonies, and ate the human victims. Thus, Guardians are the only form of law around. We kill the youkai, bring water, rebuild colonies, and plant trees in some towns. For some odd reason, we only have female Guardians, most of us are from extended backgrounds, and all of the youkai are male."  
  
Sanzo looked at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Izumi shook her head sadly. "Most of us are affected by the same thing that makes the males crazy, but we are taken somewhere and they turn us into this." She ran her hand up and down her body, emphasizing her point. "We are no better then they are, but we still have some semblance of humanity. I am the first one of us to travel closer to the source of it, and still be like this. My eyes were the first thing to come back if you noticed."  
  
Hakkai drove the Jeep up to the heavily bolted doors. "Hallo up there! Anyone home?"  
  
A voice boomed down. "We do not service your kind!"  
  
Izumi pulled of her white dress, revealing her gold and silver armor. "In the name of the Guardians of Yume-sato, open this gate or pay the price!" She pulled out some odd looking sword that grew as she pulled it out. "Open these gates or be branded a traitor!"  
  
The gates slowly creaked open. "We will not allow a youkai male into our gates!"  
  
Izumi sliced with her sword at the gate, and it sliced through the thick metal like a hot knife through butter. "They are under the protection of inhibitors! They can't harm you!"  
  
The gatekeeper appeared at the base of the gate. "Fix it witch! I remember you! Yume Izumi of the Yuki line! That's the third time you've sliced my gate into three pieces! Fix it like you did last time!"  
  
Izumi shook her head. "I should have known. Mei-lin Aruna. The stingiest gate guard known to us. I will personally kill you if I see you again."  
  
The guard shuddered. "As you will Guardian. As you will. The Iron Citadel is still open at this hour. The Guardian barracks should be as well."  
  
Izumi pulled her dress back on, untying the front so it appeared as a cape. She held her odd sword at the ready, just in case. "Clients first."  
  
Hakkai hit the gas again, driving past Izumi and the odd gatekeeper into the town.  
  
Goyjo managed to notice something about Izumi's mood that disturbed him. "Turn around Hakkai!"  
  
Hakkai looked at him. "What I do not see I do not have to stop."  
  
Sanzo nodded. "It's her business not ours."  
  
Goku looked back over his shoulder in time to see the gatekeeper's body being thrown against the open gate. "Izumi!"  
  
She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones.  
  
"Please don't.....don't do it......"  
  
She turned her back on Goku, and neatly cut off the gatekeeper's head. She kicked the body out of the town and closed the gate, locking it and welding the gate back together with her odd sword.  
  
Goku's mouth hung open as he climbed out of the Jeep and retched in the shadows.  
  
Izumi walked past him. "There's a place where you can stay the night here. Follow me."  
  
Goyjo looked at her. "How can you just kill someone innocent and just keep on walking? What are you, some kind of monster?"  
  
Sanzo groaned. "Bad subject hentai kappa."  
  
Izumi sighed. "That's exactly what I am. A monster. I kill to survive. Besides, I can always say I wasn't myself if anyone asks, which they won't now will they?"  
  
Hakkai caught Izumi's attention. "Take it from me, don't let them know."  
  
She nodded her head. "The youkai should take care of the body for me. The only reason I don't kill them all is because of that. Now can we please get out of this wretched rain?"  
  
Sanzo nodded to the party and they followed Izumi closely to the inn.  
  
Suddenly she stopped in front of a large building, and motioned them to enter.  
  
Goku sniffed the air inside the spacious place and happily danced around in a circle. "Real food real food real food!"  
  
Izumi sighed and wrung out her long red hair onto the floor. "Oji-chan! Get your lazy butt out here and get me some rooms!"  
  
A.N: This looks like a good spot to stop. Heehee. I'm so mean I actually use cliffhangers in spots that piss people off. Mwooooahahahahahaha! hey this was 12 pages of my life.....awesome. Same rules as my other ones, next chapter when 2 people review without flaming me. Laters!  
  
Angelic Kitten 


	2. Yume oro?

Summary: Sanzo's party and Izumi, the Guardian of Yume-sato, stop at an odd inn where some weird things happen. Goy/Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, and weird old men.  
  
Does contain: odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, and now romance.  
  
A.N: Alrighty. I changed my mind. I am to post this chapter, even though I said I wouldn't. This is actually the better of my two Saiyuki fanfics. ChoiYugi! You complained, so I'm writing this! Izumi: Huh. More like poked you with a red hot fire poker. Astraea: snicker She got you good..... AK: Oh shut up you bickering women! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Yume oro?  
  
Goyjo looked around at the traditional Japanese hotel. "Looks pretty run down to me."  
  
Sanzo whacked him with the mighty paper fan. "Just as long as we can get rooms."  
  
Izumi sighed and reached for her armor. "Gods! This stuff is so impractical! Perv! Come help with this stuff!"  
  
Goyjo's face lit up. "Of course. Anything for a lovely lady."  
  
Goku looked at Izumi. "But if he's a pervert.....why do you want him to help you take stuff off?"  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Because pervs know how not to pinch my delicate skin. Besides. It should keep him busy long enough for Oji to get here."  
  
A thumping sound from above their heads caught Sanzo's attention. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Izumi winced as Goyjo pulled off her breastplate and her crude linen bra was revealed. "Just Oji."  
  
Goyjo carefully set the heavy piece of armor on the floor. "That is way to heavy for you to be able to wear that on a constant basis!"  
  
Izumi cocked her head. "I haven't taken that off for three days. I've been on duty three days in a row so.....yeah actually I can wear that on a constant basis."  
  
Hakkai settled down in a chair with his dragon coiled around his neck lovingly. "Must be hard to be a Guardian."  
  
Izumi sighed as Goyjo gently removed her chain mail from around her lower region where the sun don't shine. "Hai. You have no idea. At least this isn't the full armor set Goyjo. You'd be here for hours."  
  
The thumping sound was replaced by a trickle of wet stuff from above. "What the hell is wrong with this place?!?!?!"  
  
"Relax Sanzo. He's just trying to work himself up to kill me. He won't though. Hurry up Goyjo! This stuff needs to be off if you want free rooms!"  
  
Goyjo smiled pervertedly. "Hai. That I can do!" He pulled out a knife and sawed through the straps of her remaining armor. When it clanked to the floor, he finally looked up and saw every little boy's dream: The perfect woman in her underwear, and he could see up said underwear.  
  
"You really are perverted aren't you? Move off, here we go!"  
  
The wet stuff stopped and Izumi took up the sexiest pose she could think of, brushing her red hair over her back and letting it fall in a graceful fan behind her. "Here we go!"  
  
The thumping stopped, and a little wrinkled old man (kind of Happosai-ish if you've ever seen Ranma ½) came down the stairs. "I'll kill you Izumi! Oh! What lovely curves.....Such a beautiful figure.....Marry me!" The little man jumped at Izumi with his arms outstretched.  
  
Resisting her natural female urge to scream 'pervert,' and hit him across the room, Izumi fluttered her eyelashes and grabbed the old man out of the air, spinning him around and hugging him to her ample breasts. "Oh! You're so cute!" Let's try ugly and wrinkly. That's a face not even a mother could love! Izumi privately thought to herself. She rubbed his bald head and balanced him on her hip.  
  
The old man preened. "I'm in my sexy prime. Oy! Get your own woman you pervert!" The old man had noticed Goyjo's angry expression.  
  
Izumi smiled sexily, and caught the old man's attention again. "Oh my sexy little Oji! You still want to kill me?" She stuck out her lower lip. "Then I won't be able to do this!" She kissed his cheek.  
  
Oji blushed. "Oh.....I wouldn't hurt you....I'd do anything for you......"  
  
Izumi held her pointer finger to her bottom lip in a thinking pose. "But I really don't want to impose on such a sweet man who lives all alone....."  
  
Goyjo gagged. "HE'S OLD AND WRINKLY! STOP DOING THAT!"  
  
Oji stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eyelid at Goyjo over Izumi's shoulder.  
  
Izumi turned around, her red hair flying; looking like everything a little boy could ever want. "Jealous?"  
  
Oji looked at Goyjo in a sneering manner. "Just because I love this woman, I will give her a present you can't possibly give her. Izumi! The best rooms at this hotel are at your unlimited disposal! Free hot water and food!"  
  
Izumi looked cute and innocent. "But what about my friends? They like beer and I do so want them to be happy....."  
  
Oji patted her head. "Fret not my sweet. I will provide all of the alcoholic beverages they could ever possibly drink. Oh my sweet...."  
  
Izumi fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. "I do so love you Oji!" NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS OLD MAN! Izumi thought to herself. "Oh! I feel so tired....I think I'll go to bed.......Good night sexy." Izumi looked pointedly at Goyjo as she put Oji on the floor and kneeled down to kiss the top of his wrinkly head. "Night night." She climbed the stairs, her armor in hand.  
  
Goyjo looked at Oji. "Wrinkly old man.....Oy! I'm off for the last hot bath I could possibly see for a long time!" He climbed the stairs, and was surprised to see Izumi waiting for him.  
  
She looked at him and beckoned him to follow her. He looked behind him to see if anyone else could possibly be watching him, and eagerly followed her. Beautiful woman! Damn she has a nice ass.....Hey! I thought she was in front of me......Goyjo jumped and turned around as he felt Izumi hug him from behind. "What lovely?"  
  
"I just kissed an old geezer for free rooms. The least you could do is wash my back neh?"  
  
Goyjo leaned against the wall. "Only if you wash mine." I get company tonight! I think I died and went to Heaven!  
  
Izumi paused when she didn't feel Goyjo's hot breath trickling deliciously down her neck. She turned, and snuggled her head against his muscular frame. "What's the matter love? Stopped being a womanizer?"  
  
Goyjo smiled at her seductively (no other word for it). "Of course not. I was just thinking how lovely you look with your hair down."  
  
Izumi gave him an equally seductive look. "Think that's my only good feature? Wait till you see the rest."  
  
Goyjo followed her into her chosen room, and paused long enough in his love- making to securely lock the door and chain it, and then he turned to his love and penned her down on the bed with his muscular body.  
  
----------Downstairs  
  
Sanzo knew what Goyjo and Izumi were doing, and deep down he hated them for it. He had seen Izumi's figure, and it was lovely......perfection itself. If only he wasn't a monk......But he was a corrupted monk so that might excuse him.  
  
Goku smiled at the food in front of him. "Real food real food real food!" He dove headfirst into the massive pile of chow in front of him.  
  
Oji sighed. "I am sorry. Old men like me tend to be a little weird. Damn it! She does that every time she's here! Always brings a young hunk along to make her deal go better too.......Damn I wish I was that young hot-head!"  
  
Hakkai smiled. "No use beating yourself up about it. She's young and carefree. Goyjo's the same way. But they could tone down the volume."  
  
Sanzo's face twitched and he shot the ceiling. "KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE!"  
  
----------Upstairs  
  
Izumi giggled as Goyjo rubbed her nose. "Sorry Sanzo!"  
  
Goyjo knocked her back into the bed. "Just when I got into the mood......Damn you're sexy!"  
  
Izumi traced Goyjo's six-pack with her finger. "I can think of some women who are a little less rambunctious and a little more outgoing if you don't like me...."  
  
Goyjo's eyes bulged out. "There are more women like you?!?!?!?!"  
  
Izumi crawled out from beneath him to stand by the window. "Shit yeah. But.....they're all blind."  
  
Goyjo ran his hand through her silky red hair. "Nah.....there's no one like you. Come back to bed love."  
  
Izumi perked her brow. "Make me."  
  
-------Back Downstairs  
  
"Damn kids." Oji played his move in Mahjong against Sanzo. "They have no respect for others. So.....Sanzo is it. I have a proposition for you."  
  
Sanzo lit a cigarette and clicked down his tile. "I'm listening gigi."  
  
Oji's face twitched. "Arrogant boy. My proposition involves an enchantress who keeps this village hostage by summoning hordes of youkai to plague us. I've heard tales she's a youkai herself, and the Guardians won't get rid of her because she is the sister of one of them. Interested?" He puffed on his pipe and played another tile. "Mahjong you young rip. I win."  
  
Sanzo held his cool as he lit another cigarette. "Another game gigi (Old man)? I'm interested. What's the catch?"  
  
Oji laid out the tiles in preparation for his next match. "The main catch is that this enchantress lives in a secret location and never comes out. Coincidence is that every time this enchantress is going to summon her hoard, Izumi shows up with her latest hot-head. Then she takes that hot- head out for a night he won't forget, and poof. He's found dead in the most awful ways only a woman could come up with."  
  
Sanzo breathed out smoke as he played his move. "Interesting. I gather she wants Goyjo to die then?"  
  
Oji winced and clacked down a tile. "My guess is as good as yours. Pray to Buddha for his safety, because tomorrow she makes her move."  
  
Goku looked up from his bowl of food. "But Izumi is so nice to me....."  
  
Oji looked at him. "Women have soft spots for children and weaklings. Her warrior training forces her to kill the weaklings, but spare the children."  
  
Hakkai looked up from his chair by the fire and put down his hefty book. "All women want to have a child. Some memento of their lover, husband, or rape."  
  
Sanzo looked up from the Mahjong board. "So she kills the men who don't get her pregnant?"  
  
Oji cackled and rubbed his little hands together. "Hai. You'd better pray he's fertile tonight, or it's bye-bye kappa!"  
  
-----------Upstairs Izumi sat up in the bed she shared with the sleeping Goyjo. "Sleep tight my love, I'll be right back." She slipped out of the bed and put on some her clothes and armor. "Stay here."  
  
Goyjo opened one annoyed eye. "Bring me back some beer if you're going out."  
  
Izumi nodded as she opened the window. "Hai." She lazily hopped out of the window, her white dress the last thing of her Goyjo ever saw.  
  
He rolled over. "I wonder if I should tell her that this is the sixth floor....Nah." he went back to sleep.  
  
--------Street a mile away from the hotel  
  
Izumi cat walked her way through the silent streets, never even making a footfall. "Oni-chan! Wake up!"  
  
A female threw open a window. "Lights." She clapped her hands and the streetlights blazed to life. "Come up Izumi."  
  
Izumi nimbly leaped like a cat into the dark room. "I need the test."  
  
The female snorted. "That was fast. Is he cute?"  
  
Izumi nodded and sat on a cushion, Japanese style. "Hai. He has reddish purple hair, a devil-may-care attitude, a lovely six-pack, great face, better body, and he's a womanizer."  
  
The female nodded in the shadows. "Sounds lovely." Sounds of mixing and pouring liquids could be heard. "Ready."  
  
Izumi put a hand over her stomach and said a silent prayer. "Ready." She sat up straighter, and closed her eyes as the female hit her in the back of her head, knocking her out.  
  
-------Back at the Hotel  
  
Sanzo held up his game winnings. "Not bad gigi. Not bad at all. Only took me three hours to beat you."  
  
Oji held his head in his tiny hands and began to cry. "Robbing an old man that's what you're doing. Thief!"  
  
Hakkai smiled. "You have a wonderful library here Oji-dono. This hotel is rather beautiful-"  
  
The front door was thrown open, and Izumi walked dazedly over to a chair. "I need a drink."  
  
Oji, Hakkai, and Goku leaped up. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Shut up and get me a drink gigi."  
  
Oji was startled by this change of face in his Izumi, and he hopped tables to get to the bar.  
  
Hakkai held her forehead. "Are you ill? Your forehead is burning up!"  
  
Goyjo came down the stairs, two at a time. "What the fuck is going on?!?!?!"  
  
Izumi looked at him. "I think I'd better start at the beginning."  
  
Sanzo reached for her hand, and was startled when she slipped a scroll in his hand.  
  
Oji hopped back. "Tingle tingle koo lumpah! One Alcoholic's Delight on the rocks!"  
  
Izumi reached wearily for the jug, and drained it in a second. "Feel better now......Unh." Her head hit the back of the chair as she fell asleep.  
  
Goyjo sighed and shook his head. "I'll-"  
  
"-Stay here. Goku! Take her up to her room and make sure she doesn't leave!" Sanzo's serious face told Goyjo clearly that if he wanted to live, he had better stay put.  
  
Goku carefully grasped Izumi's frail body and carried her up to her room, one step at a time.  
  
Sanzo yanked open the scroll, finding a detailed medical analysis inside. "Gigi! I don't think you're enchantress is an enchantress after all."  
  
Oji hopped onto Sanzo's shoulder and read the bottom line. "Ye gods! That's going to end her career!"  
  
Sanzo looked at Goyjo over the top of the scroll. "I think you should read this."  
  
Goyjo backed away. "No it's alight. I'll be fine."  
  
Sanzo stepped closer to Goyjo. "I really think you should read this." He pointed his gun at Goyjo. "Read it."  
  
The kappa nervously swallowed and took the scroll. He skimmed through the details, until he came to the bottom. He read the last three sentences before his eyes popped out. "I'M A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
AN: I think this should be a good place to stop. Snicker Bet you can't guess what's going on can you? That's right, Goyjo is a woman! I'm kidding. I know what's going to happen, you don't. If you think you know, e-mail or review the answer. This is going to be so funny. I gave enough hints, so it shouldn't be to difficult for you. ChoiYugi! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote the stupid chapter!!!! Neh!!!!! On a more serious note, please, no flaming. Keep in mind that constructive criticism is pointing out what is wrong and telling you how you can fix it. Saying: "Aack! This sucks!" is flaming. Saying: "This was a great story but you could replace blah with blah blah." is constructive criticism. If you flame me, I will come after you and get my out of proportion revenge. I really don't like flamers. Unless I know you and I can tell you're kidding, please don't flame. There has been a poor review on Slytherindragongurl, and the flamer called it constructive criticism and claimed they were the world's greatest author. Sweetie, unless you write something on this site, you don't have a god damn right to flame other people mk? I know who you are and I do not like you. I will not hesitate to find you and begin the Spam Attack of Doom mk? See, on this site, you use your e-mail address as your log-on name, and sweeties, it really isn't hard for us authors to get back at ya. Use your brains. I know my Japanese is crappy, but ya know what, those of you who pick this stuff up from anime, know where I get it from mk? Remember: NO FLAMING!!!!!!!!!!!! Please remember to throw all waste in the proper receptacles and have a lovely day! Sincerely, AngelicKitten 


	3. In the Case of KijinHakai Yume

Summary: Flashback to the time of the gods. Kenren faces Izumi, the traitor demon. Goy/Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, and weird old men.  
  
Does contain: odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and weird people. I mean really weird people.  
  
AN: Someone actually reads my fanfic.....wow. This is my third chapter, and I'm proud to say I have not really killed anyone in this fanfic yet. Chapter 1's head chop was just practice. Now I'm getting serious. If you have an aversion to violence.....go find something else to read for the next hour or so. Kidding. No one dies until next chapter. Just a pre-warning in case you people do read my Author Notes. Kijin means inhuman, very unlikely to show mercy or compassion. Yume still means dream. Hakai means destruction.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
In the case of Kijin-Hakai Yume  
  
The morning light found a young fighting god sitting all alone in his favorite spot, waiting for someone or thing.  
  
"Damn girl. How long can it take to massacre a city?!?!?"  
  
"It depends on the city Kenren."  
  
The young god sat up and looked at the ground. He smiled. "So....where's the new crater?"  
  
The object of Kenren Taisho's attention stood under the tree. A young demon goddess, this girl kept her flowing red hair cut short to match Kenren's. Her skimpy black clothing bore blood and bits and pieces of humans all over. "Damn humans in Edo put up much too much of a fight. You would think God would order me around better. So....how are Konzen and Kanzeon doing since the declaration of war?"  
  
Kenren scratched his head. "They wish you well and thank you for your concern. That's all they ever tell people who ask."  
  
The girl bit her finger, sucking on the blood that welled up. "Too bad. They should pay more attention to the gods around them."  
  
Kenren shook his head. "Damn girl. I hate this. According to the declaration, I should be killing you right about now."  
  
"But you won't. Neither will I. It was a fragile thing, the peace."  
  
Kenren hopped out of the tree and put a hand to her head. "You should grow your hair out. Since you've been assigned to Japan, maybe you should look more like them Yume."  
  
"Kenren......" She looked up at him with her yellow eyes. "If you wish it....Then I would do it."  
  
Kenren smiled. "I've always wanted to see you with long hair."  
  
Yume smiled. "I'm sure you have." She stepped back, and walked away from the fighting god. "I'll see ya around. Don't wait for me."  
  
Kenren saluted. "Yes ma'am! I shall do my very best to not be a chivalrous gentleman."  
  
Yume shook her head. "Pompous ass."  
  
Kenren twitched. "I heard that slut."  
  
With a blown kiss, Yume was gone, leaving Kenren Taisho all alone.  
  
--Later---  
  
"I hereby charge you, the demon goddess of destruction Kijin-Hakai Yume with high treason against the rightful god. I also charge you with high treason against your own people, the Yakuzas."  
  
Kenren fought his way to the head of the pack of gods.  
  
"I charge you with heresy, and deliberate disobeying of the laws of the gods. For these crimes, you shall be punished with all the power invested in me."  
  
A kimonoed figure bowed its head. "I Kijin-Hakai Yume, accept these charges with every fiber of my being. I renounce my title as the demon goddess of destruction, foregoing all restraints and laws governing a goddess. I will face my punishment in the full power of the Yakuza clan."  
  
Kenren elbowed a god in the face. "Move it stuffy!"  
  
Yume looked at Kenren, tears on her face. "In doing so, I renounce any relationship with the gods, and free said gods from any relations with me."  
  
Kenren looked at his lover wide-eyed. What the hell was she pulling at?  
  
God sighed. "Then I commit to you your sentence. For your crimes against me, you will spend the next 600 years blind. You will be looked down on as the monster that you are. You will be stripped of all memory and powers, restrained like a wolf is to become a dog. If your powers are to be awakened, or your memories, you will be returned to your former glory and then executed."  
  
Yume bowed low from her seated position. "You are too kind my lord God."  
  
God sighed. "I have no choice but to do this as well. For your crimes in attempting to undermine my authority by bearing a child of both kinds, I sentence you to spend the rest of your unnatural life as a child. Do you understand?"  
  
Yume looked painfully at God, forcing each word out from behind her clenched fang teeth. "I understand you my lord God."  
  
"Then you are banished. Guards, take her away."  
  
Kenren grabbed the arm of the guard closest to him. "I think I should be allowed just one small moment with that bitch."  
  
God turned to him. "Understandable. Proceed Kenren Taisho."  
  
Kenren grit his teeth as he climbed the stage to his former lover. "Damn bitch!" You punched her face with the power of the fighting gods. "If I ever see your damned face again I will rip it off! You betrayed my trust!"  
  
Yume snarled and bared her fangs. "I swore to my god that I would kill you! Not this one. My God! You think I wanted to be here?"  
  
God looked at Yume. "What are you talking about? You were given to us as a peace offering from the demon lands!"  
  
A low murmur had begun amongst the gods.  
  
"I was forced to come here under pain of elimination. I'm not a destruction goddess. What I do is something that every demon female can do under the influence of a god. There is corruption here, and you are too weak to find it."  
  
God back slapped Yume to the ground. "You speak foolishly. I should kill you for that, but I have passed my judgment on you."  
  
Yume laughed, tears of blood running down her face. "They picked me because I was reliable. I'm the demon god's slut. I'm pretty and I flirt my way around. That is why I am here."  
  
Kenren leaped to attack her again, but found Goku in his way. "When did you get here?"  
  
Goku looked at the woman behind him. "What did you do?"  
  
Yume looked at him, fear in her normally calm eyes. "Oh lady Yama have mercy! A heretical demon?"  
  
Goku stared at her. "A what?"  
  
She shook her head. "A demon that is born from the earth, conjured by a demon's blood. Yellow eyes means you're from my line of origin. Amazing. I have a relation."  
  
The gods looked at her, their murmuring increasing.  
  
"I'll see you in hell kid."  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Why hell?"  
  
"Because when you and I die, that is the only place that will take us. Yellow eyes are greeted by Destruction and Death. That is how we all end our lives."  
  
Kenren stared at Yume as she awkwardly stood. "Don't come crying to me when you are about to die. I won't help."  
  
Goku stared after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Kenren clasped his shoulder. "She's off somewhere we can't go. Where's Konzen?"  
  
Goku pointed a finger out in the crowd. "Out there."  
  
Kenren sighed as he led Goku off to find Konzen.  
  
Yume walked through Heaven's gates, and never looked back.  
  
-------------Later  
  
"Konzen! I picked these flowers for you!"  
  
"Baka saru! Can't you see I'm working?!?!"  
  
Life went on, leaving a sense of peace and security in knowing that nothing will ever change.  
  
Kenren sat in his favorite tree, chatting with a very lovely healing goddess, forgetting his beloved Yume in the presence of another.  
  
-----------Earth  
  
Yume lay still on the ground, a broken leg leaving her paralyzed in fear of death. Being blind, she could do nothing to help herself. She leaned against a rock, her blood tears falling on her slender frame. A gentle hand touched her face.  
  
"Stop crying. I will help you. Stand and be strong child, you will not die." Kanzeon wished the young woman could see her. Having only heard the young one's polite murmurs of pleasantries, and not returning them, Kanzeon had not considered that the girl might know her.  
  
"Please goddess, have mercy on me. Just leave me here to die. Just don't tell Kenren."  
  
Kanzeon stepped back. "You remember?"  
  
"The curse was for my child, not for me. When I die, I will give birth to a daughter. Take her to whom you see fit."  
  
Kanzeon smiled softly. "As you wish Kijin-Hakai Yume. May you find peace and tranquility in the afterlife."  
  
"Afterlife? There is no afterlife for me. I will die and be reborn in the daughters of this line."  
  
"At least you'll be remembered in Heaven."  
  
"Kenren won't remember me. He's a womanizer, going from one to the other with not a care in the world."  
  
Kanzeon stood back as the demon's once bright yellow eyes clouded over to a dull tan. "Rest in Peace." She took the squalling infant to a temple and left it there. "Farewell Yuki Milla. May you live a better life than Kijin- Hakai Yume."  
  
A.N: Jeez. This is five pages. Holy Christ on Pumpernickel. I actually did something with my life. Sorry. I'm having.....shall we say....mental issues. My teacher was being so mean. We have a project due like......today.....that I did while writing this. If that isn't multitask, I don't know or want to know what is. Right. I have to write more about Izumi, not Yume. Beats self for saying stupid things Now will someone please tell me: WHAT THE FRICK IS A MARY SUE FAN FIC?!?!?!?!?!?! Alright. I have to do homework. Bye! 


	4. In the Case of Yuki Milla

Summary: {{Chapter 4!}}The gory life and death of Yuki Milla, Izumi's ancestor. Goy/Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, and murders.  
  
Does contain: odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and weird people. I mean really really weird people. People you do not want to meet in a dark alley.  
  
AN: I love amusement parks. They're so fun. I still say the Ghost rider is the world's best rollercoaster....Back to legal AN. Alright. I honestly hate doing stupid chapters like No. 3, but it had to be done. More of the history, and the promised murders. Houshi-sama: Sir monk Kozo: brat, ragamuffin, and/or urchin  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
In the Case of Yuki Milla  
  
"Where did that baka kozo go?!?!?!" A robed monk searched the temple grounds for his charge.  
  
High up in the safe branches of a nearby tree, his young charge sat gingerly on her bottom. She waited before he had passed by to jump down. "Baka monk. I just-"  
  
The girl ran into a strange new monk who bowed. "Forgive me young lady. I was not paying attention."  
  
The girl hastily bowed. "Forgive me Houshi-sama. I was preoccupied with other matters."  
  
The monk laughed. "That makes two of us. Tell me something, who are you?"  
  
The girl backtracked. This question always led to more questions about her upbringing. "I....I am....." She winced. Her intuition provided her with a name. "I am Yuki Milla."  
  
The monk bowed stately with a smile on his lips. "Ah. Forgive me Miss Yuki. I am Sanzo."  
  
Milla covered her mouth. "Forgive me Sanzo-dono! I spoke from ignorance, not disrespect and I-" A heavy hand descended on her thin neck.  
  
"Lord Sanzo, forgive this humble monk from his inattention to the presence of this disgusting child. I will remove her immediately." Milla's caretaker had caught up to her.  
  
"Oh we were just having a chat about her studies. Carry along now young lady. If you keep up your studies and behave, you have a good future ahead of you."  
  
Milla bowed. "As you say my lord Sanzo. May Buddha bless you in your care of the Sutra."  
  
Sanzo gave a look at her as she walked away. "What is that girl's name houshi?"  
  
The monk hastily bowed. "We call her a proper Buddhist name, Hotaru."  
  
Sanzo looked in the direction of where she had gone in interest. "Interesting. Very interesting. Continue on houshi. Send her to me at dusk."  
  
The monk stared wide-eyed at Sanzo. "But that is in two hours. That is hardly enough time to prepare the girl for-"  
  
Sanzo held up his hand. "Do not touch her in any way. Merely provide her with proper food and a decent kimono. Go."  
  
The monk seethed inwardly as he walked towards Hotaru/Milla's hole in the wall.  
  
---------Later  
  
"So. How do you like this temple?" Sanzo questioned his young guest.  
  
"It treats me well." Milla managed to speak through the swelling on her face. She held a red fan open in front of her face to hide the marks of a beating.  
  
Sanzo sighed. "Then why is there a fan in front of your face?"  
  
"I must be a modest young woman. I must preserve my honor."  
  
Sanzo leaned suddenly across the low table and clasped her frail wrist. "He beat you didn't he?"  
  
"I....could not say.....Sanzo"  
  
Sanzo abruptly left the table. "My name is not just Sanzo. I am Henshin Sanzo. I was once like you, you know."  
  
Milla gasped. "Then you.....you understand!" She snapped the fan shut and stood up.  
  
Henshin Sanzo turned. "So he did beat you. Stay here."  
  
Milla lunged forward, desperation moving her. "Please...I beg you...do nothing about this."  
  
Henshin Sanzo clasped her shoulder. "Something about you is different. For example: Why did tell me your name was Yuki Milla, while the monks say your name is Hotaru?"  
  
She stepped back. "Someone called me that....once.....a long time ago."  
  
Henshin Sanzo smiled weakly. "The gods have different paths for everyone."  
  
Milla nodded. "So you say my lord."  
  
He shook his head. A child this young should not be 'my lord' ing anyone. Although....she was the first person he had ever seen with red hair. "So...Miss Yuki. What do you want to do with your life?"  
  
She lowered her head. "Call me violent....but I...I....I want to kill that monk."  
  
Henshin Sanzo turned back to the window. "You have the right. Someone left you here to be raised by him, and he violated their trust."  
  
Milla nodded, and noticed a strange package on the table in front of Henshin Sanzo's bed. She silently walked over to it, hoping that the Sanzo was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wouldn't notice her.  
  
Henshin Sanzo looked out of the corner of his eye. So she took the bait. Time to see if this was a normal girl after all.  
  
Milla hesitated...and then her hand lashed out and grabbed the package. She unwrapped it, and heard voices in her head. Voices screaming for vengeance and....blood. She screamed and clapped her hands to her ears, dropping the sword, but still the voices went on.  
  
Henshin Sanzo quickly strode across the room and picked the kantana up in one hand. "So you hear them?"  
  
Milla fell to the floor sobbing violently. "Make it stop....make it all stop....."  
  
Henshin Sanzo rewrapped the sword. "You aren't human in the least way."  
  
Milla looked up from the floor, bending her spine to look clearly at the Sanzo. "What do you mean?"  
  
Henshin Sanzo smiled cruelly. "This kantana is used to execute deceitful gods and goddesses. Legend has it that one day a goddess will be banished to Earth and seek retribution for the crimes committed against her. Legend has it that a red haired young girl will hear the voices, and will be revealed as what she truly is, or was."  
  
Milla flopped over all the way on the floor. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Henshin Sanzo pulled the girl up. "How old are you?"  
  
Milla looked in the Sanzo's clear blue eyes. "I'm eighteen next third day."  
  
"So...eighteen next Tuesday?"  
  
"Yes. The third day of the seven."  
  
Henshin Sanzo dropped the girl's hand as if it was a hot brick. "I want you to have this." He held out the kantana. "You'll know what to do with it."  
  
Milla cautiously grasped the kantana with a frail hand. "Why would I know what to do with this?"  
  
Henshin Sanzo stood in front of the window. "Because it is your destiny."  
  
Milla bowed and left Henshin Sanzo alone in his contemplation.  
  
------------Three Years later  
  
"So. You say you have found the perfect female bodyguard for our respected guest?" A rich hotel owner strummed his fat fingers on a rich red stained desk.  
  
His butler bowed. "Of course sir. We would not want the great Sanzo to use the Sutras here."  
  
The fat man cackled, his wig falling backwards. "Of course. Let us just see how holy this Sanzo can be..."  
  
"Of course sir." The butler bowed and went to fetch this woman bodyguard and her new employer.  
  
------A pub  
  
A young red haired woman smacked down her cards. "Royal Flush! Top that!"  
  
Her card opponents groaned. "Damn it Milla! Why do we bother playing cards with you anymore?!?!"  
  
Milla shrugged her shoulders. "You feel the itch under your fingers and I supply the scratching." She drained her mug of beer. "Shit. See y'all later."  
  
A hooded figure followed her out in the shadows of the increasing night darkness.  
  
---------Hotel  
  
"So you claim that no man, woman, or even child escaped this woman?" The fat hotel owner tugged on the chains of his female slaves, calling them to attention.  
  
"Of course sir." The butler bowed. "She was also responsible for the massacres of Indjinji, the Temple of the Goddess of Mercy at Callpu, and dozens of others. This Yuki Milla is a force to be reckoned with."  
  
The doors of the room burst open, admitting a beautiful red haired woman with a kantana.  
  
"Ah...miss..?"  
  
"Yuki. Yuki Milla." Milla lounged against the wall, the picture of grace and beauty.  
  
The fat man wiggled in his bath, and pulled in a few slaves to satisfy his sudden horny urges. "You are here for the bodyguard position?"  
  
She smirked and drew her kantana. "No. I'm here to kill your disgusting self." She licked her sword edge.  
  
The fat man screamed as his slaves held out their chains to their limit, pulling mercilessly on his fat rolls.  
  
Milla leaped forward, her kantana flashing red in the pale light. "Die bastard!" She cut deep into the fat man's skull, spilling out the red stained grey mass that was his brain. She lunged forward again, and cut loose two of the slaves from his corpse.  
  
"Thank you gracious lady."  
  
"I half expected you to say that." Milla turned and cut off the slave's head, leaving the stunned body to stiffen in a pool of blood. "Oh....by the way. I leave no one to tell a tale." She turned to the butler, and stabbed him neatly in his stomach, and left him to contemplate which intestine he was now holding in his hand.  
  
The slaves began screaming for mercy. Milla shook her head and cut off the head of yet another slave.  
  
----Two years ago (Flashback)  
  
Milla hugged herself. This felt so good....She licked the bloodstained kantana in her hand. It had been a gift of Henshin Sanzo, in hopes of peace. The only peace she ever got was when the metal tasted the blood in her victim's body.  
  
A groan brought her back to this morbid plain. At her feet struggled a monk, a familiar monk. "Oh...poor houshi-sama. Are you in pain?"  
  
He pulled himself off the ground with his bloody mangled hands. "Hotaru! Please Hotaru! Have mercy on us!"  
  
The girl stiffened. "Mercy is for the weak." She sliced his head in two, letting him kill himself with his last gasp.  
  
--------Return to the present (End flashback)  
  
Yuki sat alone in the middle of the room, letting her sword drink its fill of the bloodshed. "Damn sword. Because of you I have to sit on a bloody floor, when I could be looking for a job."  
  
"Ah.....but the question Miss Yuki is if you want to work for anyone other than yourself." A familiar voice came from behind Milla.  
  
She lunged for her sword, only to find that it had gorged itself so much she could not hope to lift it. "Who the hell are you?!?!"  
  
"That Miss Yuki is what you should be asking yourself." The hooded figure drew its hood back, revealing a familiar face to the astonished young woman.  
  
"Hen....Henshin Sanzo!" She dove headfirst into his chest, hugging him tightly.  
  
"There, there, now Miss Yuki, do you see what I mean by your destiny?" Henshin Sanzo murmured into her bloodstained hair.  
  
"Destiny?" Milla pulled back from Henshin Sanzo. "It's my destiny to kill innocent people?"  
  
Henshin held her chin up. "It was your destiny to satisfy those who were wronged. These people....You see that man and his butler?"  
  
Milla nodded. What the hell was he driving at?  
  
"That man is the head of the local crime ring, and his butler is the behind- the-scenes leader of that crime ring. Those women each committed a deadly sin. One killed her husband for his money, one was an adulterer, one beat her children to death, and one came here by choice. The only one you left alive is in the dungeons, because she was the only one pure of heart. Now do you understand?" Milla shook her head. "I don't. What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Henshin hugged her close. "That sword has only one purpose: to kill those who sin. Remember how I told you that that sword was used to execute traitorous gods and goddesses?"  
  
Milla snuggled up to the Sanzo. "Of course I remember."  
  
"That's because I was the one who said it. Gods these days simply banish those who disobey. The sword still felt it had a purpose, so it came to Earth to find someone to wield it. Someone who was once a god."  
  
Milla stepped back. "But I'm not a goddess incarnate! I'm not!"  
  
Henshin Sanzo shook his head. "I left you there to search for answers. I prayed to the Goddess of Mercy for the truth of why you were at her temple."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Oh do stay silent Sanzo. You'll ruin my grand master entrance." Kanzeon stood in the doorway, staring at Milla. "You're a picture aren't you girl?"  
  
"Goddess..." Milla hit the floor in a bow, keeping the sword in front of her as if it was another supplicant.  
  
"I see you've found your old friend. Excellent. Kyofu (Fear)! Guard our discussion!" Kanzeon pointed at the sword, which began to glow red.  
  
"Oh....won't it work off its feed?" Milla stared at the rapidly burning sword.  
  
Henshin Sanzo snorted. "After three years of blood? I'm surprised it didn't beg to exercise."  
  
Kanzeon laughed. "On with it. You girl, are the blood daughter of Kijin- Hakai Yume and Kenren Taisho. Your soul is that of your mother, Kijin-Hakai Yume. Your mother was a demon planted in our midst to undermine our God. She failed, and was banished to Earth. She died giving birth to you, and left you to me. I named you Yuki Milla, and left you at one of my temples. I left Kyofu somewhere where Henshin Sanzo could find it, and set him off to you."  
  
Milla sat up. "Why?"  
  
Kanzeon laughed. "It is your destiny to find him again, but at this time he and my nephew are getting into quite a bit of trouble. Kenren has forgotten you, and it is your duty to give birth to a body for your soul."  
  
Milla frowned. "My soul?"  
  
"You have your mother's soul, and will have it until your ancestor gives birth to a daughter with Kenren Taisho, in whatever form he may be in." Henshin Sanzo held Milla tight to his chest, keeping her from attacking the goddess of Mercy.  
  
Kanzeon smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Oh by the way Milla....You're going to lose your sight soon. Take advantage of it while you can." The goddess walked into the wall, and disappeared.  
  
Henshin sighed. "Well. That's that. Now how do we make that sword stop glowing?"  
  
Milla had a glazed look in her eyes. "Kyofu! Sakrhzdfbjdyfuodflkcvho adufrsd fnisuydf ncasftuargutads quiohksd fupse qoyrksnfvkydfklalkfh!" The sword stopped glowing, and flew to Milla's hand.  
  
Henshin stared at her. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
Milla blinked, and looked at him. "Did you say something?"  
  
Henshin shook his head. "No. I say we go get a beer or something."  
  
Milla nodded. "Yes let's."  
  
The two walked off, Henshin Sanzo with his arm around Milla's shoulders.  
  
-------Two years later  
  
"Henshin! Get out of the way!" Milla bulled into Henshin, Kyofu barely blocking the mortal blow.  
  
"MILLA!! Damn fool girl....I told you not to do that." Henshin coolly cut of the demon's head, and hurried to Milla's side.  
  
"I'm....so.....sorry.....Henshin...." Milla closed her eyes. "Kanzeon....I beg you!"  
  
The Goddess of Mercy shimmered into being by her side. "Damn. Girl! I told you not to do anything stupid this late in your pregnancy!"  
  
"I...couldn't help it....Kanzeon..."  
  
Henshin clasped his love's hand. "I didn't fake my death to be with a dead body!"  
  
Milla smiled weakly. "We'll be together in the afterlife........"  
  
Kanzeon closed the dead woman's eyes. "Be still. You will find each other eventually."  
  
Henshin fell onto Milla's body, sobbing violently. "Kill me now! Have mercy on me Kanzeon!"  
  
The goddess shrugged. "Start a home here Henshin and raise your daughter. Dream of your wife." The goddess waved a hand over Milla's stomach. "Stop your crying and live for your daughter."  
  
Hanshin grabbed his squalling new daughter, and smiled when he saw the shock of red hair on the girl. "What do I call her?"  
  
Kanzeon sighed. "Mortal men are such fools. Call her Yuki Hotaru. Never let a name go to waste."  
  
Henshin smiled faintly as the goddess walked away. "Thank you Kanzeon. Thank you for the chance to live again."  
  
AN: I am crazy. I know this already. I also know that that was a crappy ending. By the way, Yuki Milla is Yume Izumi's great-great-great-great- great grandmother. I have the patience of a mule, so you only get to hear about Yuki Milla, Kijin-Hakai Yume, Yume Izumi, Noroi Taihen, and of course, Izumi's daughter/son. Damn it! I just gave out a spoiler! Oh well....now you know who the next chapter is about.... That is all. Go on with your measly lives. Check back next week or so for my next chapter. 


	5. In the Case of Noroi Taihen

Summary: {{Chapter 5!}}The story of Noroi Taihen, Izumi's grandmother. Goy/Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, and murders.  
  
Does contain: odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and weird people. I mean really really weird people. People you do not want to meet in a dark alley. I mean seriously. These people will kill you at the drop of a hat!  
  
AN: Alright.....Wait a second....Does anyone even read these? I do....but that doesn't say much for the rest of the world.....Hey yo! If you are just starting to read this from this chapter: YOU SUCK!! YOU SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK! YOU TURD! Thank you Mrs. Keuhl for letting me borrow that line. I love that woman....She has got to be the world's greatest math teacher. She keeps me, the math idiot, awake! Enough praise of the math teacher! As you can see, I have writer's block, so I'm stalling with the history of this stupid girl's family.......What does this tell you? Hotaru: Healing Tahi: Nickname for Taihen Taihen: Terrible Noroi: Spell Totoro: this cat thing I saw in this movie...can't remember the name....Castle in the Sky maybe?  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
In the Case of Noroi Taihen  
  
"Grandmother! Come on! If we don't hurry, Da's going to eat all the food!" A little red haired girl raced up the cliffs of her ancestral home, Yume- sato. You would never know she was blind from the way she carried herself.  
  
"My goodness child! If a fool told me that your father had eaten me out of house and home, I would have to believe him. Wait for the old biddy Tahi."  
  
"Yes Grandmother. Can we at least get there before he starts eating the door?" Tahi bounced around in one spot, the picture of childish impatience.  
  
"We'll get there before he starts eating the windows! I put to much money in that house for him to eat it! Tell you what; we'll do a little practice." The old woman dropped her heavy satchel. "Let's see how good you are at this."  
  
Tahi sat on a nearby rock. "Good at what Grandmother?"  
  
The old woman cackled. "Foraging for your own food."  
  
Tahi opened her mouth up wide. "Foraging for my own food.......From anywhere?"  
  
The old woman pulled out a pipe. "Not necessarily. You will have the limits I had when I did this. Whatever a bandit does, you do. Keep in mind all the things I have taught you. Only steal from those who have more than what they need."  
  
Tahi nodded. "Keep to the code. There are no real rules." The girl sat up and bowed. "I'll see you in three weeks Grandmother."  
  
The old woman smiled. "Such a fighter. Be gone pestilence!"  
  
Tahi scrambled away, a new purpose in her small mind.  
  
"I wonder if she will last?" The old woman dusted off her satchel. "But then....we are all blind aren't we Kanzeon?"  
  
The goddess shrugged. "I have nothing to do with it old biddy."  
  
"Damn right I'm an old biddy. How long have I been alive? Two, three hundred years?"  
  
"Try five hundred. So....do you still have Kyofu?"  
  
"Of course. What kind of a warrior would I be without a weapon?"  
  
The goddess laughed. "Oh you are a fascinating one Yuki Hotaru. You are a fascinating one. I'll keep watch on the girl. Make sure she doesn't die."  
  
The old woman sighed and eased herself off the ground. "Whatever you say Kanzeon. Whatever you say."  
  
"You should learn to trust me Hotaru. You aren't going to find eternal peace in Heaven you know unless someone vouches for you."  
  
"Bah. I have five hundred years worth of mothering and good living in me. I wish you would tell me what happened to that man?"  
  
"He....slipped.....on glass."  
  
"Real convincing lie Kanzeon. I'm off to take care of some things."  
  
The goddess shrugged. "Real convincing lie Hotaru....real convincing."  
  
---------Three weeks later -----------Heaven  
  
"What do you mean you CAN'T FIND HER?!?!?!?" Kanzeon sat up in her throne and grabbed her minion.  
  
"We just can't find her....it's like someone is hiding her..."  
  
"Obviously! FIND HER!" Kanzeon throttled her minion's throat.  
  
"I...would......if you....would....let....me.........go....."  
  
"Of course." The goddess threw her minion away from her. "Go!"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
-----------Earth  
  
"Mmmfghyt!" Tahi managed to mumble out of her tight gag.  
  
"What did you say lovely?" A young man cut her gag with his long sharp knife.  
  
"I said: I need to utilize the facilities!" The girl bit the knife and shook it from side to side.  
  
"Bandits don't get to use the bloody tree!" Another young man lugged heavy logs around, his arms bulging out with the effort.  
  
"Now come on Momiji! It's just a bloody kid!" A third young man roasted a pig on a spit.  
  
"I don't care Totoro!" Momiji took up his own catch and skinned it. "Rabbit anyone?"  
  
Totoro threw a piece of kindling at Momiji. "What's wrong with the bloody pig?"  
  
Tahi grimaced. "I wouldn't eat those roasted if I were you."  
  
"And why not little bandit girl?" The first young man flicked his knife in front of her face, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Because the pigs around here have a tendency of being a big attraction for bigger pigs."  
  
"That's not much of a bloody answer." He hand signaled the other two to get out the bows.  
  
Momiji grunted. "Why are we trusting this bloody brat?"  
  
Tahi started laughing. "Bows aren't much good. What you want is a spear. A really long spear!"  
  
"Very funny girl. What's your name?"  
  
"Tahi."  
  
"What's it short for or I pluck your bloody eye out."  
  
Tahi started laughing again. "It won't matter! I'm already blind!"  
  
Momiji stood up. "That's just plain unnatural!"  
  
Totoro grinned. "I say we keep her for her own good. Chivalry and what not. What do you say Captain?"  
  
The first young man grinned. "I'm only a Corporal. But I vote we keep her."  
  
"I'm glad you have such a lovely democratic association here." Tahi remarked dryly from her hollow.  
  
"Lovely....Tahi was it? We are keeping you so you don't hurt yourself." Corporal remarked in a cheery voice.  
  
"Great. Now go tell Grandmother of your decision."  
  
"There are bloody more of you?" Momiji sat up, his sword in one hand.  
  
Totoro stabbed the pig with his pocket knife. "Why is this bloody pig green?"  
  
Tahi jumped up. "Damn! Clapper pig! Douse it!"  
  
Totoro complied, watching his dinner shrivel away into a pile of dust. "Well....that's peculiar..."  
  
Tahi sat back down. "Stab the rabbit."  
  
Momiji shot the rabbit with an arrow. "Red!"  
  
"Edible for human consumption."  
  
"Three cheers for the culinary genius! Hip hip!"  
  
"Hooray!" The other two men raised their beer mugs.  
  
"Hip hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"Hip hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"I'm starving! Pass the hind leg please."  
  
"Right or left good chap?"  
  
"It's all the same to me!"  
  
The Corporal shook his head as he watched his prisoner. She appeared to be munching on some plant... "What the devil are you eating Tahi?"  
  
Tahi smiled. "Peppermint."  
  
"Where the devil did you find that bloody wonder?" Momiji sat there chewing his rabbit hind leg.  
  
"My garden."  
  
"Oh she has a bloody garden. Ain't it lovely chaps?"  
  
"Just lovely."  
  
"I say chap, pass the butter an' bread?" Totoro reached for the pack behind the Corporal.  
  
"I do say chap, if you stare at the lass long enough she might turn green!"  
  
"What a horrible thing for my complexion. Pass the honey please?"  
  
"Of course my good lady! Here you are now!"  
  
The Corporal shook his head. This is what happens when the British get lost. They have a bloody picnic.  
  
----------Four years later  
  
"Grandmother? I'm home." A young woman opened her grandmother's door only to be whacked by a frying pan.  
  
"FOUR YEARS! NO CARDS...NO MESSAGES! HELL not even a pigeon!"  
  
"I'm sorry Grandmother!"  
  
"Tahi! I should kill you for that....but I'm so happy to see you....."  
  
"I know Grandmother. Good news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Do I know the father? Please tell me I know the father..."  
  
"No. He's British."  
  
"I'm going to kill the British....."  
  
"But the British are really a good thing...."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes Grandmother."  
  
"Tahi....what have I told you about sleeping with strange men?"  
  
"Corporal isn't strange. He's just underestimated."  
  
The old woman thwacked her. "Oh do shut up. When is it due?"  
  
"Two days give or take. Totoro is really a great medic."  
  
"So is it a bastard?"  
  
"No! Legal by terms of the British."  
  
"How quaint."  
  
------Three months later.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she's dead? I let you British blockheads take my granddaughter out for patrol and you kill her?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sorry m'am. Not like we had anything to do with it. Corporal's dead too!"  
  
"You killed my granddaughter!"  
  
The baby whined in the corner.  
  
"Oh do be quiet Mischa."  
  
AN: Man this is a crappy chapter. Oh well. Not much you can do when you're stalling for time. All right. I have to go write the continuing saga of what the hell Goyjo officially is now. There was a purpose in me writing all this stuff. The points: All of Izumi's female relatives except Hotaru die soon after delivering their child. These children are always female, blind, blue eyes, and red haired. The chapter about Kijin-Hakai Yume was actually supposed to tell you something important about the plot line. Right. That's all I have to say for now. I'm working on Chapter 6. I swear it's not a history. I swear! It actually picks up where Chapter 2 left off. Leaving you, AsianOrange, not yelling at me over my stalling maneuvers. 


	6. The Truth Kills

Summary: What is the deadly secret Goyjo refuses to believe? Goy/Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, lesbian incest, and weird old men.  
  
Does contain: odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and little evil children.  
  
AN: Shut up ppl. I'm writing it alright! So leave me alone! Grr! Kokoro: Heart, soul Yamaro: Stop Kire: kill Ta-su-ke-te!: Help me! Zettai ni makenai: I'm not going to lose  
  
Last time: Sanzo stepped closer to Goyjo. "I really think you should read this." He pointed his gun at Goyjo. "Read it."  
  
The kappa nervously swallowed and took the scroll. He skimmed through the details, until he came to the bottom. He read the last three sentences before his eyes popped out. "I'M A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The Truth Kills  
  
Sanzo cleared his throat. "Now do you realize why we tell you not to sleep with so many women?"  
  
Goyjo sat down heavily in the closest chair to him. "I need a drink. Something stronger than beer."  
  
The old man squirmed. "You'll drink me out of house and home!"  
  
Goyjo grabbed him by his puny little neck. "Shut up gigi."  
  
Hakkai sighed. "Well. Custom dictates that you either marry the girl or....you leave her shamed with a bastard."  
  
------Izumi's room  
  
Goku stroked the woman's hair. It was so soft... A hand grabbed his. "I swear! I wasn't doing anything bad!"  
  
Izumi sat up. "I know baka. Did they tell you yet?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "What did the lecher do?"  
  
Izumi leaned close to Goku's willing ear. "Promise not to say anything?"  
  
Goku crossed his heart. "Promise."  
  
Izumi smiled softly. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Goku stood bolt upright. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
-----Downstairs  
  
Sanzo shot the ceiling. "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Hakkai laughed politely. "Sounds like she told him."  
  
Goyjo held his head in his hands. "This sucks. Now I have to settle down and have a family life."  
  
The front door crashed open. A lone figure stood framed in the half light, then strode up to Goyjo and smacked him.  
  
Goyjo looked up, and saw a reversed image of Izumi, blue hair, red eyes. She wore a priestess's garb, and held a ceremonial staff with multiple tags on it. She looked straight at him. "So you are the one we waited for....Disgusting."  
  
Izumi came down the stairs. "Onee-chan...Don't kill him."  
  
The woman looked at her. "We waited for six hundred years, for this pile of waste! Pathetic!"  
  
Izumi hopped the stairs. "We do what we must Kokoro! God made us the way we are, and God can take us back just as easily!"  
  
Kokoro looked at her sister. "Izumi! Yamaro! That is blasphemy to everything we lived for!"  
  
"I've had enough of this Kokoro! I'm tired of living in this pisshole of a world! I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!"  
  
Kokoro smiled softly. "Yes...we all want to go home....to what we had...before you met that disgusting Kenren Taisho. Before you accepted something you didn't have to accept. But you are what you are in this life. God gave us so much for this 'pisshole' as you call it. Blindness, death, and all manner of things. Tell me...Izumi....how long has it been since you have tasted the joys of destruction. Four, five years?"  
  
Izumi gave her sister a heated glare. "Six hundred years. Twenty lifetimes. Twenty loves. Twenty deaths. Twenty promises. Twenty births. Twenty life sentences of a crime so distant I can not even remember his face. It has been a long time in coming Kokoro."  
  
Goyjo looked up at his lover, his child's mother. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Izumi gave him an evil look. "Not even he remembers."  
  
Kokoro nodded. "His part is done. We have what we need for our revenge on the gods."  
  
Izumi looked at Goyjo, for just one instant he could see past her eyes into her soul. "And then I kill that scheming bitch."  
  
Kanzeon popped up, as sudden as ever. "Oh. And would that scheming bitch be me? You remembered you past then?"  
  
Izumi gave a fanged smile. "Of course Kanzeon."  
  
Kanzeon blinked. "Six hundred years to the dot. Good timing."  
  
Izumi and Kokoro began laughing, doubling over in their shared mirth. "Timing? You call this timing? Do you know what we know Kanzeon? Have you seen what we have seen? When was the last time you took a good look at us? Be honest."  
  
Kanzeon stared. "You little bitches. You broke your own contract."  
  
Izumi stood up straight. "A contract that was broken the moment he was unfaithful."  
  
Kanzeon backed up. "We forced you to live for six hundred years....like this....for no reason?"  
  
Izumi and Kokoro smiled. "Now you get it Kanzeon."  
  
The goddess of mercy looked at Sanzo's party. "Kill them. Kill them now, and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow."  
  
Goyjo looked at Izumi. "What are you three talking about?"  
  
Izumi hugged him around his neck. "Nothing you need to worry about. Now go to sleep." She bit his spine, knocking him out.  
  
Sanzo shot up. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
Izumi licked her lips. "Sweet....It's like damned nectar."  
  
Kokoro sidled up to her sister. "Want some too."  
  
Izumi sighed, and gave her sister an open mouth kiss, transferring some of Goyjo's blood to Kokoro. "Satisfied?"  
  
Kokoro licked her mouth. "Double sweet."  
  
Kanzeon gagged. "That's disgusting."  
  
Izumi raised her brow. "Biologically, I'm her mother and her sister. Plus she has a reverse gene code from mine. There's nothing disgusting about it."  
  
Sanzo turned away. "I don't want to know."  
  
Hakkai got up and left.  
  
Izumi and Kokoro twined around Goyjo, falling asleep.  
  
-----morning  
  
Goyjo tried to rub his neck, but found his arms held down by two women. "What happened....?"  
  
Izumi and Kokoro sat up. "Nothing." Then they both reached their heads down to the two sides of Goyjo's neck, and bit.  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku had left earlier to find another inn. They left Oji instructions for Goyjo if he wanted to join them. Unfortunately, they had left Goyjo to die at the hands of the two sisters.  
  
--------Next day  
  
Goyjo struggled to get up, and found the two women had started to melt together. "What is going on here?"  
  
Izumi and Kokoro raised their joined head, and smiled. "Nothing." They bit deep on one side of Goyjo's now pale neck.  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku had begun going through Goyjo's things.  
  
---------Next day  
  
Goyjo didn't even bother to try and get up. He was too tired to move. "Bite me already."  
  
Izumi and Kokoro had almost finished their creepy merger. They sat up as one, smiled, and obliged him.  
  
Goku had begun messing with Goyjo's staff thing.  
  
-------Next day  
  
Goyjo moaned. The women had finished their creepy merger, and had gotten off of him. "Done already?"  
  
The little girl smiled. She had short red hair, big purple eyes, and a cute girlish-childish physique of a cross between Goyjo and the two women. She wore a short kimono. "Morning dada."  
  
Goyjo sat up. "What do you mean dada?"  
  
"Mommy and auntie sped up my birth by contributing their bodies, and your blood. Don't you want to know my name?"  
  
Goyjo waved his hand. "Whatever."  
  
The girl gave a cute smile. "My name is Kijin-Hakai Yume." {See chapter 3}  
  
"Great. Do you have a nickname?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Yes."  
  
Goyjo hit his head. "What is it?"  
  
"Killer."  
  
Goyjo got of the spacious chair. "Great. I gather I have to keep you?"  
  
Killer helped her dada up. "Yessir."  
  
Goyjo rubbed her head. "I'm not a sir, and I'm not a dada. My name is Goyjo. Got that?"  
  
Killer looked at him. "But mommy and auntie said-"  
  
"I don't care what mommy and auntie said! I'm not old enough or responsible enough to take care of a little kid!"  
  
"Of course Goyjo-sama."  
  
"Whatever! Let's go!" The two headed out, just in time to run into Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai.  
  
Goku smiled. "I have a new friend!"  
  
Killer snarled, dashed forward, bent Goku's arm up to his ears, and kicked him to the ground. "I'm not anyone's friend! Especially not some stupid little heretic's!"  
  
Goyjo smacked a heavy hand on her head. "Do you know what the term 'civilized' means?"  
  
Killer let go of Goku, and felt herself leave the ground. "Yessir."  
  
Goyjo smacked her as he dropped her. "Then be civilized!"  
  
Goku scrambled up behind Sanzo. "She's mean! I don't like her!"  
  
Killer snarled. "Who said you had to like me?!?!" Goyjo kicked her straight up into the air.  
  
"I told you to behave. If I have to brat I will collar you like a dog."  
  
Sanzo perked a brow. "So you're a pedophile now?"  
  
Killer had landed. She snarled. "What did you just call my dada?"  
  
Goyjo hung his head. "Thank you Killer."  
  
Sanzo pulled out the fan. "Killer is it? Do you know what pain feels like?"  
  
Killer snarled. "You insulted my dada. You also insulted my sense of judgment."  
  
Sanzo beat her with the fan. "BAKA ONNA! I can call the pervert anything I want! You just shut up and stand somewhere!"  
  
Hakkai rescued Killer. "Killer....That's not a nice name for a girl. So what's Goyjo to you?"  
  
Killer scowled. "He's my father. And that's not my name. It's my nickname."  
  
Goku rubbed his arm. "She's mean..."  
  
Sanzo pulled out the fan. "Have fun?"  
  
Goyjo backed away. "Hey! It wasn't my idea! It was Izumi's fault! Her and that Kokoro!"  
  
Hakkai patted the girl on the head. "So what is your real name?"  
  
Killer scowled. "Kijin-Hakai Yume."  
  
Hakkai let her go. "Who would name their child inhuman destruction dream?"  
  
Killer sighed. "It's supposed to mean 'the inhuman dream of destruction'."  
  
Hakkai smiled softly. "That's an odd name for a little girl. Do you like your nickname?"  
  
Killer sighed. "It's what I do best....so it suits me."  
  
Hakkai stood up. "Don't you have anything else to wear?"  
  
Killer shook her head. "No. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Hakkai coughed politely into his hand. "Because your clothes are a little bit.....short."  
  
Killer sat down on the ground. "Well sorry. I didn't want to be born in my birthday suit around this particular dada."  
  
-------Two hours later  
  
"There! That should give you plenty of new clothes and a few accessories for any sort of social occasion." Hakkai smiled as he carried the bags.  
  
Killer scowled. She was being forced to wear a kimono suit. "It's just clothes."  
  
Goyjo rubbed a large bump on his head. "Glad you think that. I'm off to go see if Lady Luck is still with me. Got to get more money after paying for the brat. You...Killer. Stay with the rest of the group."  
  
Killer nodded. "Hai dada."  
  
"And stop calling me that."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Hakkai reached for the young girl's hand, and smiled as she grabbed his hand and clung with a childish ferocity. "Well...let's go get you something hot to eat. What do you like?"  
  
Killer looked up at him quizzically. "What's eat?"  
  
Hakkai smiled as he started his long explanation of the way the world works.  
  
-----Hotel  
  
Hakkai carried a sleeping Killer piggy-back, her arms loose around his neck. "Hope you saved some food for us."  
  
Goku looked up from his huge bowl of rice. "Sanzo wouldn't let me touch anything."  
  
Sanzo looked at the young girl. "She fell asleep?"  
  
Killer's eyelids fluttered as she sat up and yawned like the child she was. "Stomach hurts."  
  
Hakkai gently put her down. "That's because you're hungry."  
  
She looked at him. "What's hungry?"  
  
Goku laughed. "She's stupider than I am!"  
  
Killer gave him a fierce violet glare. "At least I know when to shut up."  
  
Sanzo put a bowl of rice in front of her, with chopsticks.  
  
Killer lifted a brow. "What's this?"  
  
"Rice. It's good for you." Hakkai lifted his chopsticks elegantly, smiling politely as Killer struggled to do the same.  
  
Sanzo reached over and moved her fingers into the proper grip. "Like this."  
  
Killer screwed up her face and tried to pick up pieces of rice. "So hard!'  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "Grabs clumps of rice. It sticks together you know."  
  
Killer tried again, managing to get rice in her mouth. "Now what?"  
  
Hakkai closed her mouth. "Chew like you would on someone's neck per say."  
  
"Not enough to chew."  
  
Goku shrugged and began eating at his usual fast pace. "My way is better."  
  
Killer swallowed the rice quickly and started mimicking Goku instead of Hakkai. In two seconds flat she had polished off her first bowl of rice.  
  
"Yatta! Now we move on to bigger food!" Goku set to his new task, teaching the girl how to eat food with chopsticks.  
  
After a few tries at a piece of meat, Killer growled and stabbed it with a chopstick. She grinned. "Got one!"  
  
Sanzo hit her with the fan. "You aren't supposed to eat like that!"  
  
Killer rubbed her head and looked up at Sanzo with teary eyes. "That hurt!"  
  
Sanzo held up his chopsticks. "Watch baka onna." He grabbed a piece of meat slowly. "Once you get the hang of it, you can start to eat faster."  
  
Killer held her chopsticks the way Goku held them, and grabbed a bowl of stew. "Yatta! I have an idea!" She poured the stew into her rice, and mixed it all around. "Faster neh?"  
  
Goku looked at her with awe on his face. "I never thought of that!"  
  
The two kids set to work eating everything on the table. Sanzo had to repeatedly smack them with the fan for them to quiet down.  
  
Hakkai smiled. "It's good neh?"  
  
Killer looked up, half a duck in her huge mouth. She chewed quickly, and spat out the clean bones a moment later. "Yep."  
  
Goku looked at her. "Wow! You should teach me how you do that!"  
  
Goyjo threw open the door. "Lady Luck is such a lovely lady."  
  
Killer waved a small hand at him. "Oyaho dada!"  
  
Goyjo pulled up a chair, and grabbed some food. "You couldn't wait?"  
  
Killer smiled. "No! Hey! No fair! That was my sushi!"  
  
Goyjo chewed quickly. "Not anymore!"  
  
Sanzo pulled out the fan. "Baka saru, onna, and kappa! Eat quietly!"  
  
Killer stuck her tongue out at Sanzo, and resumed eating. "Baka houshi!"  
  
Goku and Goyjo laughed as they stuffed their faces.  
  
Killer yawned, and fell forward. Sanzo and Goyjo grabbed her before she could land in her own food. Sanzo gave Goyjo a look as he picked her up. "Which room is she sleeping in?"  
  
Hakkai held up his finger in a monumental decision. "She can't sleep with Goyjo; he's probably going to have company. Since Goku and Killer don't get along, she can't stay with him."  
  
Sanzo perked a brow. "So it's my room or your room."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "You could use a bodyguard."  
  
Killer mumbled in her sleep. "Kire, kire, kire...."  
  
Sanzo looked at her. "Why the hell is she saying kill?"  
  
Hakkai smiled. "She should stay with you. You're the only one who can keep her in line. Plus, a monk would be the safest person in our party."  
  
Sanzo reached for his gun, but found he could not hold Killer and shoot at the same time. "Fine. I get her today, Hakkai gets her tomorrow."  
  
Killer sighed as she snuggled up to Sanzo.  
  
Goyjo snorted. "She likes you already Sanzo! Just don't become a pedophile!"  
  
Sanzo's face twitched as he carried the girl up to his room in disgust.  
  
-------Sanzo's room  
  
Killer yawned as she stretched. It was two hours ago that she had first eaten human food. She sat up, finding that she could see in the dark. She giggled, and tried to hop off the thing she was on, but then someone turned on the light.  
  
Sanzo flicked the light switch. "Have a nice nap?"  
  
Killer rubbed her eyes. "Why is Sanzo here?"  
  
The monk threw a large bag at her. "This is my room. The cot is in the corner."  
  
Killer yawned, and pitched forward off the bed.  
  
Sanzo lunged, and grabbed her before she could hit the floor. He sighed. "I guess I get the cot."  
  
------Later that night  
  
Sanzo felt his peaceful sleep being interrupted by a small tugging. He sat up, grabbing his gun in the process.  
  
Killer stood at the side of Sanzo's cot, tears streaming down her cute little face. "I'm scared."  
  
Sanzo picked her up and sat her on the bed next to him. "Why?"  
  
"Saw bad people....and dada was dying....and Sanzo-kun was in pieces on the ground...and Hakkai-sama was...they were...ripping red stuff off Hakkai-sama...Goku- chan was in chains....."  
  
Sanzo rubbed the girl's head. "It was just a nightmare."  
  
Killer looked up at Sanzo, snot coming out of her nose. "But what if Sanzo- kun was going to die...and Killer couldn't save him?"  
  
Sanzo sighed. There would be no peace tonight. He handed Killer a handkerchief. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Killer noisily blew her nose and wiped her tears. "I'm still scared."  
  
Sanzo had heard of this. Young children get nightmares, and their parents usually comforted them until they fell back asleep and put them back in their own beds. Then two hours later, the kids would have nightmares. This cycle would repeat until the parent relented and let the kid sleep in their bed. "What do you want then?"  
  
Killer hung onto Sanzo's arm. "Wanna stay near Sanzo-kun."  
  
Sanzo sighed. He had known this would happen. "Fine. You sleep in my bed tonight. But only tonight!"  
  
Killer smiled. "Sanzo-kun no go away!"  
  
Sanzo held up the blanket, and watched the little girl wriggle in. "No biting."  
  
Killer made no answer. She was already asleep.  
  
Sanzo sighed, and tucked the blanket around Killer. He got up and grabbed a second blanket for himself off of Killer's bed. If Goyjo ever heard about this....  
  
-------Morning  
  
"Sanzo-kun! Sun is up!" Killer shook Sanzo's shoulder until his blue eyes wearily opened.  
  
He looked up at her cheerful smiling face, and the corner of his mouth twitched in a half-smile. "It does do that."  
  
Killer looked out at the sun. "One day....one day I'm going to find out where the sun is, and I'm going to bring it back with me so that everyone can have some sun of their own!"  
  
Sanzo looked shocked, even for him. "That was deep..."  
  
Killer turned back to him, the image of a five year old. She ruined the moment by hugging Sanzo around his neck. "When we leave?"  
  
Sanzo stood up and fixed the bed so it looked like only one person had slept there. "After breakfast. Oh, Killer. I have a favor to ask."  
  
Killer swung up to sit on Sanzo's shoulders with eerie flexibility. "What Sanzo-kun?"  
  
Sanzo blushed. Later, he would beat himself for it. "If Goyjo hears that I let you sleep in my bed....."  
  
Killer filled in the blanks. "No worries. Killer has a good sense of morals."  
  
-------Foresight  
  
Sanzo stood horrified at the sight of the battlefield. It was a myriad of dead and mutilated bodies, with one survivor. An older version of Killer stood in front of Sanzo. Her long red hair blew out in an ungodly wind, and her violet eyes stared at the Heavens. In her hand she held the strange kantana Kyofu, left to her by her mother. This older Killer turned to Sanzo, her face stained by the blood of her enemies. She held out her other hand to Sanzo, her blood-stained kimono flapping in the wind. "Sanzo-kun? Can we go now?" Sanzo shot her, only to find his bullets stopped the way they had on a god. "What kind of freak are you?!?!?!" Killer drew back her hand, as if she had been hurt. "Sanzo-kun...."Her teary eyes closed, and she faded away, leaving only a small medallion behind.  
  
---------End foresight  
  
"Sanzo-kun? Is Sanzo-kun alright?" Killer tugged Sanzo's hand while Hakkai passed a green glowing hand over him.  
  
Hakkai frowned. "It doesn't look like anything is wrong."  
  
Goku stood over Killer. "This is all your fault! Sanzo passed out because of you! I hate you!"  
  
Killer started crying, and ran out of the room with an ungodly speed.  
  
Sanzo blinked and moaned out one word. "Beer."  
  
Goku jumped up and raced to get a beer.  
  
--------Two hours later  
  
"Say....Sanzo. Have you seen Killer around? She's not up in your room or the ladies restroom." Goyjo tried to light his lighter. "Damn crappy quality."  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "Not since this morning."  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku. "Anything you want to say?"  
  
Goku stuck out his tongue. "Good riddance. Let's just go."  
  
Goyjo grabbed Goku off the ground. "I'm not leaving one of my only daughter to die here!"  
  
Kanzeon poofed into being. "I told you to kill her! She's a monster! You don't mix that kind of blood! Izumi and Kokoro's last revenge was to bear a child of their talents! Izumi the physical monster, and Kokoro the sadistic! If they sped up the pregnancy...."  
  
Goyjo looked at her. "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Hot-head! She's perfect! The perfect monster! Half demon, quarter goddess, quarter human, and 100% sadistic murderer!"  
  
A childish giggle was heard from the rafters. "But I'm just having fun Sanzo-kun."  
  
Goku pulled out his pole. "It's all your fault!"  
  
A shadow moved, as sudden wind passed Goku, and then stopped. "Boo."  
  
Goku screamed as Killer shoved him gently, but the strength of her shove knocked him into the wall clear across the spacious room.  
  
Killer giggled, her violet eyes as red as her hair. "Hello goddess."  
  
Kanzeon gritted her teeth and backed away. "Stop it! You freak!"  
  
Killer's eyes opened with a snap. "Freak? Just remember something Kanzeon: You helped me live when I should have died."  
  
Kanzeon backed away as Killer walked forward. "I'm sorry! Just please don't kill me! Ta-su-ke-te! Somebody up there in Heaven!"  
  
Killer lunged forward, Kyofu glittering at her side, as Goyjo tried to bat her like a baseball.  
  
He grunted. "Stop it Killer! Yamero!"  
  
Killer looked at Goyjo with her red eyes. "Why should I? She deserves every little hell I could ever put her through." She gave a small heave, and Goyjo flew across the room to join Goku.  
  
Kanzeon fell to the floor. "It's no use. Kyofu and Kokoro are in play here."  
  
Killer licked her bloody blade's edge. "Damn right bitch."  
  
Sanzo darted in front of Kanzeon. "Yume!"  
  
Her eyes flashed violet, and for a moment, for just one moment, Killer was just a little girl. And then Kanzeon ruined it by clapping her in irons. Very heavy irons.  
  
"Thanks Kouryu. Oh wait. I forgot. You're Genjo Sanzo now. Take that little bitch incarnate. Next time I see you, it's the execution block."  
  
Killer fell to the floor. "Kenren...." Her violet eyes held disbelief, and a sense of betrayal in their deep reaches.  
  
Sanzo watched her fall to the floor. "What did you do?"  
  
Kanzeon laughed. "Oh...I only gave her the most powerful inhibitors we have. She'll be lucky if she can even think."  
  
Killer struggled on the floor, her small frame heaving with exertion. The veins on her arms stood out as she tried to push herself off of the floor. "Zettai....ni.....makenai..."  
  
Sanzo grabbed her waist and tried to pull her up. He grunted {un-Sanzo ish} as he tried to lift the suddenly heavy girl.  
  
Tears dripped down Killer's face as she struggled. Finally, with enough power to shatter the floorboards, which she did, she was up. Hunched over, but still up. Killer was back in the game.  
  
AN: Neehaha. Told you I'd tell you my secret. And look: 14 pages. Kept my promise didn't I. Admit it Asian-Orange. I rule. Do the crazy white man dance! Hey! Ho! Go read my new fic Pyrotechnics! Hey! Ho! That thing is 23 pages long! Hey! Ho! Do the monkey! Wait a darn second there...the monkey is stupid....... 


	7. In dreams we hold our fate

Summary: The battle of the century, Goku vs. Killer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.  
  
May contain: offensive language, violence, lesbian incest, and weird old men.  
  
Does contain: odd characters and sequences.  
  
Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and little evil children.  
  
AN: Not sure when I can post this...........But hey! Killer is so much fun to write! Just think on it here for a moment. She's maybe.....three feet tall, and just screams cute. Plus the added bonus of the scary kind. Sorry if my Japanese isn't that wonderful.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
In Dreams We Hold Our Fate  
  
"Damn freak! Just die already!" Kanzeon stepped back from Killer's chained frame.  
  
Killer's mouth opened and a small fountain of blood dribbled down her face. In her desperation to get up, she had punctured an organ with a long splinter from the floorboards. "Zettai ni makenai."  
  
Sanzo rubbed his suddenly noodle like arms. "I should do something about this...."  
  
Goyjo managed to scrape himself off the wall. "This is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen."  
  
Goku's yellow eyes were wide open. He was caught in his own little flashback.  
  
-----Flashback  
  
"But Yume-san.....why are the gods so mean to me?" Goku looked up at the strange young woman who had taken him under her proverbial wing.  
  
She smiled softly, letting her fangs slide out from under her lip. "Because you have the power to beat them. That's why you have to wear those chains."  
  
Goku looked at her. "How do I take them off?"  
  
Kijin-Hakai Yume tweaked his nose. "Only the one you are destined to be released by can let you free. It's a tricky thing. If that fails, chew off your hands and come to me."  
  
Goku looked up at her, awe in his yellow eyes. "Are you a heretic too?"  
  
Yume leaned against the tree behind her. "I'm much much more than that."  
  
Goku looked interested. "Then what are you?"  
  
Yume gave him an icy blue glare. "Translate my name."  
  
Goku did so. "Then that means....."  
  
"I'm the thing that's going to kill everything, including Mercy."  
  
-----------End Flashback  
  
Goku's wide yellow eyes finally caught the situation. "Yume-san....."  
  
Killer turned and looked at him. "What?"  
  
Goku reached for his inhibitor. "I won't let you kill her just yet."  
  
Killer braced herself. "Don't! You can't control yourself!"  
  
Goku removed his inhibitor. "You told me once.....that you were much much more than a heretic. So am I."  
  
Killer gave him a red glare. "Do it already monkey boy."  
  
Goku looked up at her, looking like his totally cool demonish self. "DIE BITCH!!!"  
  
Killer braced herself against the floor and.....flat out....roared....her challenge. "NOT BEFORE YOU BAKA SARU!"  
  
Sanzo stepped away from the two. "This is not a good thing."  
  
Hakkai grabbed Goyjo and carried him out of the room. "You don't want to watch her die."  
  
Goyjo wiped a tear from his eye. "I'll miss the psychotic kid."  
  
Kanzeon appeared next to the two. "She's beyond psychotic. She knows that if she lets Goku go in this state, he'll kill everything and everyone she should be protecting."  
  
Sanzo had managed to escape via a large hole in the wall. "It might help if you take off the inhibitors."  
  
Just as Kanzeon was about to wave her hand and remove the inhibitors, the wall next to her erupted as Goku was slammed through the wall.  
  
Goyjo grabbed Hakkai fearfully. "Don't let him kill me!"  
  
Kanzeon noticed the expression on Goku's face. "I don't think he's happy."  
  
Killer lunged at Goku, her body battered in ways only an army could inflict. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side, the bone and muscles exposed from the torn away skin. The right side of her head was covered in blood. Her teeth had grown longer, and her red eyes were sealed shut with blood.  
  
Sanzo looked at her. "I want to say that's disgusting.....But it's more impractical than anything else."  
  
Goku leaped to his feet. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Killer snarled in reply, and her eyes sprung open, the caked on blood wiped away by her claws. She flexed her left arm experimentally, and the four bystanders noticed that her eyes were glazed, half concentrated on one thing and another.  
  
Kanzeon waved her hand, removing the inhibitors. "I hate it when she's loose like this."  
  
Goyjo looked at her. "Is she going to die?"  
  
Kanzeon shook her head. "No. But she may shut down for a while to restore the lost energy."  
  
Goku slammed his pole into the right side of Killer's head. He snarled as she caught it, and wrenched it away from her head.  
  
Killer had one thought on her mind: Kill Goku. She felt the inhibitors removed, and she started laughing maniacally. "You just signed your death warrant bitch."  
  
Kanzeon stepped behind Sanzo. "Great. Kouryo.....Oh wait....Sanzo. Shoot her."  
  
Sanzo coolly aimed and shot. The bullet was stopped by an invisible wall, just like in Sanzo's dream. "I have a bad feeling I've seen this before."  
  
Kanzeon smiled. "You have. She's tried to kill me once before. She made the mistake then of using you as bait."  
  
Sanzo looked back at her. "No. Not that. I had the world's worst dream last night, but Killer was a bit different."  
  
Kanzeon nodded her understanding. "Older Killer?"  
  
"Killer in her twenties."  
  
Goyjo rubbed his hands together. "Was she hot?"  
  
Sanzo smacked him with the fan. "You incest freak!"  
  
Goyjo looked offended. "I'm worried that she might not turn out like me."  
  
Killer looked back at him. "You wanna know?"  
  
Goyjo gave her a look. "In twenty something years maybe."  
  
Killer nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm the most powerful at that age." She concentrated her energy in one massive ball. "Check this out."  
  
Goku jumped to hit her.  
  
Killer smiled softly. "TIME STOP!" she threw the ball at Goku, and he froze. She rubbed her hands together. "That stuff STINGS!"  
  
Kanzeon stepped back. "I'll be going now..."  
  
Killer smiled evilly. "You aren't going anywhere."  
  
Kanzeon tried to fade out, but found that something blocked her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Killer smiled softly. "I froze time per say."  
  
Goyjo tried to do something about what was happening, but found he couldn't move.  
  
Sanzo flexed his fingers. It looked like he was immune to time stop. Unfortunately, the pile of timber holding his robe down wasn't.  
  
Hakkai and Goku couldn't see, hear, or feel anything in their suspended state.  
  
Kanzeon stepped away from Killer. "You freak!"  
  
Killer smiled as she began to change her form. "Don't you know that names don't matter anymore?"  
  
Kanzeon stepped back, away from the twenty year old Killer. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Killing you." The aura around Killer exploded with a sickly red glare. Killer began to glow white, and soon her small body began to grow. Her hair erupted into a long train of red hair, and her purple eyes flashed as her face became longer, more suiting her older body. Her chest expanded as it filled out, and her thin lips expanded into juicy ones. Her baby fat receded, leaving her with flat abs, muscular but womanly arms and legs. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer, and shut her eyes. Her nails grew longer, and her short kimono was replaced with a black kimono pant suit, with a bikini top and long, flowing gloves that went up to her elbows, but left her fingers and her palms free. She was barefooted, and her kimono pants were ragged around the edge. Her violet eyes opened with a snap as she held her right arm to the air and a glittering kantana appeared there. Her ears became more pointed, and her fangs became more proportionate to her body. Her hair bundled up into two large buns on the side of her head, and the ribbons that held them down where a black.  
  
Sanzo stared at her. This was the Killer from his dreams.....  
  
Sanzo stood horrified at the sight of the battlefield. It was a myriad of dead and mutilated bodies, with one survivor. An older version of Killer stood in front of Sanzo. Her long red hair blew out in an ungodly wind, and her violet eyes stared at the Heavens. In her hand she held the strange kantana Kyofu, left to her by her mother. This older Killer turned to Sanzo, her face stained by the blood of her enemies. She held out her other hand to Sanzo, her blood-stained kimono flapping in the wind. "Sanzo-kun? Can we go now?" Sanzo shot her, only to find his bullets stopped the way they had on a god. "What kind of freak are you?!?!?!" Killer drew back her hand, as if she had been hurt. "Sanzo-kun...."Her teary eyes closed, and she faded away, leaving only a small medallion behind.  
  
Kanzeon looked at Sanzo. "Your dream was true. If she manages to defeat Goku, that is the fate of Edo."  
  
Sanzo felt something or someone around his neck. He looked back to see what it was, and saw Killer hanging onto him.  
  
She smiled, looking concerned. "What did I do now Sanzo-kun?'  
  
Sanzo looked at her. In some weird world, he might be sexually attracted to her. But this wasn't a weird world. This was his world. "Do me a favor will you?"  
  
Killer smiled. "If Sanzo-kun wishes it, I will do it."  
  
"Can you beat him, then go home?"  
  
Killer looked at him sadly. "If Sanzo-kun wishes it."  
  
Kanzeon gagged. "This is sick. She's older than you are."  
  
Killer gave Sanzo a full-mouthed kiss. "Sleep Sanzo. Sleep."  
  
Sanzo felt the world drift away, back into his private nightmare.  
  
Goyjo looked at Killer. "So you did turn out sexy after all. But that is disgusting!!!"  
  
Kanzeon looked at her. "I agree. Why did you put him to sleep though?"  
  
Killer smiled. "Because this is my world. I'm already home. The Time Stop doesn't stop time. It moves the people awake into my world, and the only way out is to sleep."  
  
Kanzeon gave an angry glare to Killer. "So that's why I can't do anything here."  
  
Killer nodded. "Right. Goku changed back in your world under the pressure. He can't leave here unless he falls asleep, and I froze him."  
  
Kanzeon looked at Goyjo. "Send the hothead back."  
  
Killer smiled. "With pleasure." She kissed Goyjo's wide open mouth. "Sleep."  
  
Goyjo drifted away, somewhat disgusted.  
  
Killer turned to Hakkai and kissed him as well, ordering him to sleep.  
  
Kanzeon turned to Killer. "You've got me alone now. Kill me."  
  
Killer gave Kanzeon a kiss. "I won't. Tell Sanzo I'm sorry. Sleep now Kanzeon, sleep."  
  
Kanzeon faded away, leaving Killer alone in her world.  
  
--------Saiyuki world.  
  
Sanzo rubbed his head. "What the hell just happened?'  
  
Kanzeon appeared, the last of the five to reappear. "She sent us back home. She says to tell you she's sorry, but I doubt she really is."  
  
Goku hopped up and down. "Where did you all go?"  
  
The body of the younger Killer started moving. She groaned as she jolted her organs.  
  
Goyjo looked at her. "You look like you've just been chucked in a meat grinder. What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Killer looked up. "Ask me later, when I'm not in pain."  
  
Sanzo picked her up by her hair. "I thought you sealed yourself away in that hellhole."  
  
Killer looked at him. "I did. I'm Killer, I sealed away Kijin-Hakai Yume. There is a difference."  
  
Sanzo shook her. "Then who was the one who sent us all back?"  
  
Killer looked up. "Kijin-Hakai Yume. She really is sorry."  
  
Hakkai shrugged. "I really don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Killer sat down. "Congrats, you just came back from Hell."  
  
Sanzo patted her head. "That was Hell?"  
  
Killer yawned. "Didn't you notice the fire and brimstone?"  
  
Kanzeon rubbed her chin. "Now that you mention it....."  
  
Killer flexed her mangled left hand. "I can still kill you. Yume-san said I could if I wanted."  
  
Kanzeon faded out.  
  
Killer toppled forward, unconscious due to blood loss. Sanzo bundled her up carefully, showing more fatherly affection than Goyjo, her real father.  
  
----------Later at a hotel the next town over  
  
"This may sting a bit." Hakkai liberally poured hydrogen peroxide over Killer's mangled arm.  
  
She screamed and lashed out with her other arm. Goyjo had taken the precaution of strapping the girl down with cold iron, so she couldn't move her mangled arm.  
  
Sanzo came around the corner with his fan and beat her on one of her wounds. "Shut up!" He noticed the hydrogen peroxide bubbles and looked a bit green. "That's gross. I'm out of here."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "He punched out the doorkeeper who tried denying us entrance."  
  
Killer grimaced. "I guess I should be thankful, but this hurts too much."  
  
Hakkai smiled as he washed the hydrogen peroxide away. "All done. I'll just bandage this up."  
  
Killer held deathly still as Hakkai bandaged her arm, and applied a coat of cold iron in the middle layers. "We heard about your weakness from Sanzo. Seems his dreams are useful."  
  
Killer stared at the wall. "They aren't dreams, they're nightmares. Sanzo and I have the same ones. He dreamed I was captured by Gyamao, and chained rather effectively with cold iron."  
  
Hakkai stitched up the cuts on her forehead, and tried to clean up her eyes, as covered in blood as they were. "How did you do this? It's almost impossible for Goku have inflicted these wounds on you! There isn't a single splinter missing on his staff!"  
  
Killer flexed her left hand. "I did this getting off the ground with those inhibitors."  
  
Hakkai whistled. "Powerful ones I gather?"  
  
Killer nodded. "Very powerful."  
  
Hakkai smiled as he waved a green glowing hand over her smaller cuts. "There! Good as new, well at least you will be in a few weeks."  
  
Killer waved a hand. "You did your best. I respect that."  
  
Hakkai smiled. That did not sound right from a five year old.....  
  
AN: Be happy AsianOrange. I posted. Whoopee. Hurrah. I'm still toying with the idea of deleting this story and waiting for you to say something......Did you know that you're the only person who reads this? Didya? Cuz you are. 


	8. The Demon Within

Summary: The ethics and morals of the evil creature Killer. {Finally Chapter 8}

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.

May contain: offensive language, violence, lesbian incest, and weird old men.

Does contain: odd characters and sequences.

Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and little evil children.

AN: Yep, I'm back. Now here's my problem: I usually theme my stories with some sort of moral lesson behind it. Funny thing is.....I couldn't think of one for Yume until like......three in the morning on a water break. Then I forgot and remembered like......three minutes ago. So....heehee. If you can guess it after seven chapters out of my proposed 15, I suck as a writer.

Chapter 8:

The Demon Within

Demon Codex (Hikara-maki entry)

It is within us to never forgive, forget, or love. It was bred to be perfect, our emotions obsolete. We called this thing a monster, but the truth is......we created it. And we will bring it down, even if it takes the rest of eternity. And it will never forgive, forget, or love. It shows no emotion except hate, and every fiber of its being is soaked in the blood of innocents. It is the blood drinker, the world destroyer. The only daughter of Susano-o, it is perfect.

----------nyan nyan

Genjo Sanzo had taken the precaution of carrying extra paper fans, and keeping them near him at all times, even while sleeping. This had proved to be a good idea. Killer ran past, screaming at the top of her lungs on how no hot water was going to touch her. Sanzo's hand darted out, catching the young creature by her hair. He lifted her up and she whimpered as she curled into a tiny ball. "Why did you just disturb my peaceful rest?"

Killer whimpered. "Hakkai-sama wants to put Killer in hot water!"

Sanzo whacked her with a paper fan. "Yes! You reek of blood and gods-know what else you roll in! Get in the hot water, scrub, and don't come out until you are nice and shiny with cleanliness!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dropped her and gave her a nudge with his foot towards Hakkai and her bath.

Killer snarled as Hakkai gently poured hot water over her head. "Baka houshi!"

Sanzo chucked a fan with deadly accuracy. "I heard that!"

------Heaven

Kanzeon cackled to herself. "Oh what a play!" She snapped shut the Demon Codex (10,000 pages of light reading) and turned to a new companion. "Well Goddess? Think you can do something?"

The new goddess stepped out from the shadows, her long snow white hair and ink black eyes holding mischief in them as she gave a small smile, letting her technological appearance unnerve the God/Goddess of Mercy. "Oh I can do something alright. I'll speed up this little one's growth. That should make the play more.....interesting." She raised one bare hand, splaying her fingers as they began to spark and electrify with brilliant blue light. "I'll make this a.....shocking day for her." She let the electricity magnify as she aimed it at the image of Killer drying herself off with a massive towel. "Let the future come to the past, grow up Killer!"

------Earth (Bathroom)

Killer felt a pang in her head and she closed her eyes to pay attention. In her mind, she saw a teenage girl with long white hair and black eyes, metal objects randomly embedded in her skinny body. She wore a skintight white and blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of skintight short blue shorts with tight knee-high blue boots. She held out her pale white hands to Killer and gave a ghostly smile. _Grow up Killer and feel the emotions you've kept locked up so far down inside. Let me jump start your passions from the future!!!!!_

Killer gasped in the bathroom as she acutely realized a few things: 1)She was no longer in the bath. 2) The towel she had wrapped around herself was only reaching the bottom of her butt. 3) She had......breasts. "NANE?!?!?!?!?!?" Killer grabbed the bottom and top of her towel as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sanzo noticed the change of pitch in Killer's usual high-frequency scream. It had...mellowed out a bit....to a melodious pitch. He slowly got up and saw a rather unexpected sight: a grown up Killer with large breasts and a lithe body, her purple eyes and red hair having created the effect of a mysterious untouchable woman. The fact that she had no clothes on other than a towel, a very short towel, almost made Sanzo want to turn and ask Goyjo where he had put his new girl's clothes. Almost. See, this was Killer. And Sanzo felt responsible for Killer (partially because Goyjo, the father, was not being very responsible, and partially because Killer was like a smaller female version of Goku. Was.) and now she was in a crisis of sorts. "What the hell?!?!?!"

Killer grabbed him by the collar of his robe and pulled his face down about two inches to her upturned face. "Do I look different to you?"

"The breasts and the height sort of did it for me."

"Anything else I should know?"

"You sound......less shrill. Say something."

"Minareta machi sarigenaku arukeba...tashikani kono me niwa utsuru. Yuugre ni natte susumu hitonamini umorete obieteru kokoro. Raison d'etre, sonna fuuni. Raison d'etre, onaji youni. Waratte shizunde nagareru nowa naze? Kagi o shagashiterunda. Zutto sagashiterunda. Dokomade mienai sono DOOR no kagi wa. {As I walk all over the town that I'm used to seeing...I can really see with these eyes. A scared heart buried in the sea of people walking in the twilight. Raison d'etre (reason for being), just like that. Raison d'etre (reason for being), in the same way. Why do we laugh, cry, and keep floating? I'm looking for a key. I've been looking all this time. How far will that key to that door stay hidden?}"

"Pretty. Oy. Goyjo. Does this girl look familiar?" Sanzo perked a brow and pointed at Killer.

Goyjo rubbed his head. "Nope. Should she? But hey lovely."

Killer's mouth hung open. "I knew you were a perv......but this takes the cake. It's me. Killer. Remember me? Sporadic love-child that just so happens to be a freak of bloody nature? Nah? Enjoys beating up the stupid monkey in all forms?"

Goku poked his head out from behind Goyjo. "Wow. You're a pretty lady. What happened to all your clothes?"

Killer blushed and her eyes grew wide. "Wait a sec......I'm pretty?!?!?!"

Sanzo sighed. "Go look in a mirror."

Killer raced off, her red hair flowing out behind her. As she hit the bathroom, Sanzo turned his head so he could see better, and all he managed to see was Killer.....fainting.

Sanzo also happened to be the first one there with a surefire remedy: freezing cold water.

Killer woke up with a start. "Freezing cold. Freezing cold."

Goyjo snickered. "I don't suppose you follow your mother on the whole voice thing?"

Killer sighed prettily. "Futari ga kitto daeru yona maho o kakaete.

Ryote o sotto kasanete hora hohoemu kara.

Honto no kimochi kizukanai furi shite...

Totsuzen futari...

...Koi ni ochita.

Dakishimetai noni."

{Translation:

Casting a spell that will make sure they meet.

They place their hands atop one another's and see, they smile.

Pretending not to realize their true feelings...

And the two suddenly...

....Fall in love.

I want to embrace only you.}

Goyjo's mouth hung slack-jawed. "Well. At least we have a new source of income."

Killer stuck her tongue out at him, managing in some odd way to look sexy and childish. "Haha. I'm very amused. Not."

Hakkai stroked Hakuuryu. "The question is.....why did you change yourself into your older form?"

Killer went wide eyed. "I didn't! I was just drying off and someone started talking to me about how I needed to grow up! Some white haired teenage girl.....and the bitch electrocuted me!"

Sanzo smacked her with the fan. "Watch your language."

Killer rolled her eyes. "Not my fault. Comes with it I guess Sanzo-kun."

Goyjo hit his forehead. "You can't run around calling Sanzo Sanzo-kun. For one, it's disrespectful. For two, in that gorgeous body, people might start thinking you're our whore or something."

Hakkai backed away from Goyjo as he noticed Killer's face begin twitching. "Mah mah. Calm down Killer. He didn't mean it."

Goyjo shook his head. "Actually, I did."

Killer tackled him, claws and fangs growing when she punched him straight in the face. "I am not a whore!"

Goyjo noted the danger (ironically, the daughter was trying to kill the father, instead of the reverse) and did the first thing that came to his womanizing mind: he ripped off her towel.

Sanzo looked the other way (hehe poor virgin) as Killer's teenage voluptuous body was revealed. "We definitely need to find you something to wear."

Killer went wide-eyed and screamed the traditional violated female-in-towel scream. And then did a frantic arm movement to hide her breasts and her nether regions. "ADA!!!"

Goyjo crept out of the front door of their rented living space.

Hakkai shook his head. "Now let's see....who's clothes are you more capable of fitting?"

Goku laughed. "Not Goyjo's or mine, that's for sure!"

Killer rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fuck that monkey."

Sanzo thwapped her with the fan. "What did I tell you about such unladylike language?"

Killer laughed nervously. "Don't do it?"

Sanzo cracked his knuckles. "Damn right."

"But you have bad language too Sanzo-kun."

Sanzo whacked her again. "I'm not a lady."

Goku cracked out laughing. "Sanzo a lady....That's funny!"

Sanzo whacked Goku and Killer. "URUSAI!"

Hakkai smiled. "Mah mah. Play nice okay?"

-----Three hours, shop district

Killer had stolen one of Sanzo's robes, turning it inside out in the process. Sadly, she had stolen the one Sanzo was currently wearing. In her frustration at the itchiness of the robe, she had gone out on her own to find herself some decent clothing. The current shop she was in contained: one fat smelly shopkeeper, and a really cute blue haired punk guy telling the shopkeeper how everything he sold was crap. Killer had cracked out laughing at this point, and said really cute guy took it upon himself to escort Killer around to all the good shops.

"Nah, Miss Yume, why are we still here?" The cute punk guy chewed on a blade of grass, his lone fang earring accenting his strong features.

Killer shook her head. "I need something to clean blood and crap off my sword."

The guy kept chewing his grass stem. "Armory is down the street."

Killer held up a handkerchief. "This is all I need. Shopkeeper! How much?!?"

The greasy man made his sneaky sneak way behind Killer. "For a pretty girl like you...twelve gold."

Killer raised a brow in a Sanzo-like manner. "Twelve gold for this piece of crap?!?! You dare overprice for a scion of Genjo Sanzo?!?!"

The shopkeeper blanched. .....Take it......Anything for the great Sanzo-sama's scion."

Killer's battle trained eyes noted the glint in the man's back pocket. "Thanks." As she turned away to leave, the shopkeeper threw his knife with deadly accuracy at the back of Killer's head. Killer did an instinctive leap, taking her clear over the weapon, flipping to catch it by the hilt and chuck it back with even more deadly accuracy. The shopkeeper exploded into little bits of youkai dust. "That was easy."

The punk guy's grass fell out of his gaping mouth. "You just obliterated him.....Don't know too many chicks who can do that."

Killer blushed. "You kind of learn how when you travel with the Sanzo-ikkou."

The punk held out is hand. "By the way....I'm Henshin Ryu. I'm a sort of youkai exterminator. Per se. Personally, I prefer to call myself the head of a finders keepers organization."

Killer giggled. She took his hand in an elegant ladylike manner. "I'm Kijin-Hakai Yume. Most people just call me Killer. I'm the insane and female factor of the current Sanzo-ikkou."

Henshin grinned. "Awesome. Now what are you doing wearing a Sanzo's robe turned inside out?"

Killer sighed. "I hoped no one would notice that. All my clothes shrunk in the wash. With a womanizer for a companion, it's not safe to run around with shirts so small they double as bras."

Henshin nodded. "Totally understand. Shall I deck him for you?"

Killer went wide-eyed. "Shave his eyebrows. That'll have more effect."

"My EYEBROWS?!?! Sorry to bust up the lovebirds, but why the hell my eyebrows?" Goyjo remarked from the wall behind Killer.

Henshin simply did a quick maneuver that placed Killer behind him with an extremely long kwan do tickling Goyjo's nose. "Perhaps I could shave them off....but it would bring into mention your large mutant forehead."

Killer laughed and sorted through clothes. "Here we go!" She disappeared around the corner to put her new clothes on. When she came around the corner, Henshin had a spectacular nosebleed, caused by Killer's apparent lack of self-consciousness. She had chosen for her clothing experiment: 1 tight leather corset that had red lace ups in the front, 1 blood red colored flowing silk blouse that displayed her shoulders, 1 micro skirt made of black leather that was attached like a hooker to her knee high black leather boots, and she had tied her hair up in a high ninja ponytail with a bit of black ribbon. Sadly, her blouse had a low neckline and her skirt was of the stretchy kind. She had found a red sword belt somewhere, and as she came around the corner, she was busy seeing if Kyofu was willing to fit.

Goyjo noticed Henshin's spectacular nosebleed and took the opportunity to punch him in the nose to justify it. "Stop hawking my daughter."

Henshin quickly blotted his nose. "I wasn't hawking your daughter. She's too old to be your daughter."

Killer raised a brow. "You'd be surprised. Hey, does this corset make my breasts look big?" She pulled down the front of her shirt, still thinking with the brain of a child.

Henshin had another spectacular nosebleed. "Nice..."

Goyjo had to whap Henshin with his shakujo. "I told you to stop hawking my daughter!"

Sanzo whacked Goyjo with the fan. "Shut up. Stop flashing people Killer."

Killer cocked her head. "What does flashing mean?"

Henshin wiped away his nosebleed. "I take it you really don't usually exist in that lovely body."

Killer nodded and tucked her shirt back. "Right. Usually I exist in the body of a five year old!"

Sanzo whacked her with the fan. "Not trusting anyone remember? And where'd you put my robe?"

Killer giggled. "Poor Sanzo-kun had to walk in public in only his leather undies. It's on the pile over there."

Sanzo stalked past to grab his robe. He then turned around and blinked a couple of times. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Killer held up a finger in the long understood 'explaining' mode. "I really don't know."

Goyjo and Henshin fell over. "OH MY GODS!"

Killer held up her finger again. "Actually, it's oh my goddess."

Henshin managed to scrape himself off the floor. He blinked a few times as it dawned on him: Genjo Sanzo was standing in front of him. Then that must mean the two men and the boy were the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou. "For the sake of argument.....have any of you ever heard of Skuld?"

Killer perked up. "I think so. In my time she was practically none existent...."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Every thirty years, a human being of great power is sacrificed to Skuld. Skuld then performs one feat of time play for one of the gods or goddesses. Guess who Skuld is."

Killer snarled. "The goddess of the future. White hair, black eyes, inferiority complex the size of a pinhead. Enjoys screwing with the lives of mortals. Especially in time tricks."

Henshin nodded. "Guess who's related to Skuld."

"Verdandi and Urdur. Tell me something I don't know."

Henshin coughed. "Those two are related to her....but! I've been eavesdropping on various conversations up there, and it turns out there's a rouge down here that is also related to her. Guess."

Killer drew Kyofu, totally ignoring Henshin. "Kyofu! Wake up love, I need to talk to you." The sword appeared to yawn, then changed into a handsome winged Latin demon man wearing a pair of black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt. Killer smiled sweetly. "Morning sweetie. Guess who just decided to be a bitch?"

Kyofu scratched his horned head. "Skuld?"

Killer nodded. "Right in one guess." She grabbed his throat and snarled. "Guess who she decided to be a bitch to?"

Kyofu tried to breathe. "You're choking me...."

Killer squeezed harder and easily lifted him off the ground. "Guess."

Kyofu wheezed. "You."

"Damn straight."

Kyofu managed a weak laugh. "We aren't going to be doing anything bad are we.....I don't like being bad."

Killer gave an evil smile. "600 years of back pay."

Kyofu struggled to breathe. "I'll help."

Killer threw him across the room. "I want the bitch's head on a plate!"

Kyofu expanded his wings mid throw and hovered over the floor. "What's in it for me?"

Killer pointed at Sanzo. "Him."

Goku summoned Nyaibo (however you spell that). "No way!"

Killer kicked him across the room. "Do the words: Urusai baka saru, mean anything to you ?"

Kyofu shook his horned Latin head. "No. I don't do monks. When did you get the nice digs though?"

"Skuld."

"......I've got an idea."

"No."

"Come on. You want my help right."

"Still no."

"No help then."

"Tough shit. Find something else you want." Killer leaned against the wall.

"One ride. Please...."

"Bite me."

"Ouch. It stings. Come on then. What do you have to lose?"

"My pride, dignity, and honor."

"I gather that's a lot?"

"A shit load."

"But you're not even a nice person..."

"No."

"Oh come on. I'll even throw in a free get past the god shield thing."

Killer contemplated this for a moment. "Promise?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Woohoo! Hey wait.....why are you leaving?"

"You never designated time or place."

"Now and here."

"No. People."

"Right. Now. Or. I. Go. Home."

"Damn you." Killer turned her back on Kyofu, who happily hopped up.

"Piggy-back ride! Woohoo! Faster!"

"I am not moving dumbass."

"You have to."

"...." Sanzo just stood there staring at Killer and her burden. "....."

Goyjo and Goku cracked out laughing. "Killer is a pack horse." "Good position for ya there!"

Henshin and Hakkai shook their heads. "This is going to be a long day." "Ditto."

Kyofu cheered as Killer took a single step forward, her face saying quite clearly that she wanted very much to kill Kyofu, except it appeared that Kyofu was a sword....and you can't kill swords. Kyofu simply stretched his wings and poked her shoulder. "Come on."

Henshin ran his hand through his blue hair. "Maybe we should do something."

Goyjo held a fist under his face. "Whaddya mean 'we' punk?"

Henshin grinned. "Well....Yume-chan seems to have a whacked out desire to annihilate the goddess of the future."

"What's your point?" Killer took lightning fast steps to Henshin and dumped Kyofu on the ground.

Sanzo shook his head. "If you kill the god or goddess of something, you have to either become them or their territory dwindles down into nothing."

"So what?"

"Since none of us are related in any distant way to Skuld, we can't take her place and then.....the future disappears." Henshin cleared his throat upon making his point.

"But I am. Long time no see kiddo." A black haired tanned woman looked at Yume. "What's with the guy?"

Yume grabbed Kyofu by the neck. He squeaked and changed back. "BITCH!!!" Yume jumped and delivered a powerful blow to the woman, her legs splayed out. The force of the blast revealed the entirety of the shield, the blow creating a massive wind.

The woman laughed and brushed a lock of errant hair off her shoulder. "Calm down. I wouldn't want to report you to God."

"Fuck you." Yume jumped back and landed gracefully, Kyofu turning into a massive horse cutter that she held easily over her back.

Sanzo chucked a fan, Yume blocking it with a small wrist movement. "Watch your mouth girl!"

Henshin gave a nervous laugh. "Aunt Urdur....How've you been?"

Urdur flicked out her weapon, a massive bull whip. "I ought to spank you for your awful sense of tact."

Yume noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a youkai. Its aura had been hidden by the two goddesses and god in the room. "Urdur! Hit the deck!"

Urdur slammed forward onto the ground, her bull whip grabbing Henshin's ankle, bringing him down as well.

Yume gave a calculated guess on where the youkai would run, and chucked Kyofu. The running youkai felt her armor being pinned into the wall. "Damn! Haven't you learned anything?!?!?!"

The youkai scrabbled against the wall, her bright green-blue hair flapping down over her childish face. "Don't kill the messenger!"

Yume slashed open her face to the bone with her nails. "Spill it."

Goyjo poked her shoulder. "Play nice."

Yume went red-eyed. "Mimiru!"

Mimiru saluted and her green eyes squinted shut in her chubby face. "Tell me nanimo wakaranai demo, you say itsumo sonna kotoba mo, Kijin Hakai Yume-san! {Tell me I don't understand anything, but you always say those kinds of words, too Kijin-Hakai Yume.}"

Yume grew massive fangs and her red demon tribal marks began appearing on her body. "MIMIRU!!!!"

Mimiru held up one clawed finger. "Now now Yume. We wouldn't want to swap you again."

Yume let her fangs get bigger as she hit the ground on her hands and knees. "NO!!!! I WANT TO STAY AS ME!!!! STOP IT!!!" She held the sides of her head as she passed out on the floor.

Mimiru giggled. "I warned you. But you just don't listen. Now be a good whore and behave."

Urdur cracked her whip. "That's not very nice. She won't be happy when she wakes up. But that releases......Phobos, Deimos, Kyofu, and of all goddesses......Harmony from their bondage. Congratulations. You've just restored her to her former life. I hope you can deal with the consequences."

"Aunt Urdur.......Wasn't she.....?" Henshin backed up against the wall.

Urdur tied Yume's hands and feet with Urdur's own hair. "Yes. The world destroyer. The blood drinker Hikara-maki, the only daughter of Susano-o. She was born from a single tear, and first fed on Susano-o's blood."

Goyjo blanched. "And here I thought she was my biological daughter."

Urdur and Mimiru cracked out laughing, Mimiru leaning heavily on the wall.

Sanzo perked a brow. "I must have missed something in my Buddhist lessons."

Yume squirmed on the floor, her sharp fangs having difficulty with the thickness of Urdur's hair. "What do you put in this!?"

Urdur did a quick cackle. "Mayonnaise."

Yume spit on the floor. "Yuck. No wonder it tastes gross. Oh well. I'll just do it the hard way."

Henshin and Mimiru found themselves backed into the same corner. They glared at each other. Henshin tackled Mimiru, pulling her hair as he sought to hold her down. "If she breaks her seals, you die first!!!"

Kanzeon chose this point to appear with Skuld at her side. "Actually, humans die first. Allow me to take this point in time to deliver God's decree."

Skuld cleared her throat as she began to recite. "In the case of the demon whore Kijin-Hakai Yume, Goddess of the fiends, known to demon kind as Hikara-maki the blood drinker, by the supreme powers of heaven, under the laws of extermination, I declare her incapable of human thought, emotion, compassion, and innovation. In the hearsay case of the relationship between Kenren Taisho and the spy Kijin-Hakai Yume, you will spend the next 600 years blind. You will be looked down on as the monster that you are. You will be stripped of all memory and powers, restrained like a wolf is to become a dog. If your powers are to be awakened, or your memories, you will be returned to your former glory and then executed. In the case of the crimes of Yuki Milla, for the massacres of twenty-six temples, eternity in Hell. In the case of Yume Izumi, the sentence is to be chained as a heretic. In the case of Noroi Taihen, movement to Heaven. In the case of Henshin Sanzo, for his unwitting aid in the line, torture until death. In the case of Kenren Taisho, redeemed in battle. In the case of Kijin-Hakai Yume the second, containing the soul of the daughter, service as the God's tool for destruction, the Killing Puppet."

Yume laughed. "That's it?! So they will only try to contain me?! Do you people realize what you're dealing with?!"

Mimiru sighed. "I too am here to pass sentence. In the case of the traitorous demon whore Hikara-maki, daughter of Susano-o, eternity in her basic humanoid demon form."

Yume let a blood tear fall from her face. "When do I start?"

Skuld and Urdur grabbed her hands, letting the bonds fall to the floor. "You start as ours."

AN: This is all you get. I wrote this listening to happy music. That means cute Japanese songs like the theme for Panyo Panyo Digi Charat. I actually like that show..... Yea. I'm finally back in school, so you'll get more chapters more often. Unless I have.....God forbid....homework. AsianOrange, I'm so sorry for not updating regularly. Really. I'm actually sorry about something. If you like uber cute super smart little brats like Chiyo-chan from Azumanga Diaoh......Cooking is so fun. Cooking is so fun. Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done. Yay. It's ready. meow I think I'm going to puke.

Don't you like to have a good laugh at the expense of others? Cuz I sure do. If you don't have anything nice to say, come talk to me. And what kind of a name is Mishima?! Seriously?

_**Law of Temporal Variability**_

Time is not a constant. Time stops for the hero whenever he does something 'cool' or 'impressive'. Time slows down when friends and lovers are being killed and speeds up whenever there is a fight.

I follow the Laws of Manga to a T. This one is my favorite:****

_**Law of Inherent Combustability**_

Everything explodes. Everything.

**First Corollary** - Anything that explodes bulges first.

**Second Corollary** - Large cities are the most explosive substances known to human science. Tokyo in particular seems to be the most unstable of these cities, sometimes referred to as "The Matchstick City".

My second fav:

_**Law of Inverse Accuracy**_

The accuracy of a 'Good Guy' when operating any form of fire-arm increases as the difficulty of the shot increases. The accuracy of the 'Bad Guys' when operating fire-arms decreases when the difficulty of the shot decreases. (Also known as the Storm trooper Effect)

Example: A 'Good Guy' in a drunken stupor being held upside down from a moving vehicle will always hit, and several battalions of 'Bad Guys' firing on a 'Good Guy' standing alone in the middle of an open field will always miss.

**First Corollary** - The more 'Bad Guys' there are, the less likely they will hit anyone or do any real damage.

**Second Corollary** - Whenever a 'Good Guy' is faced with insurmountable odds, the 'Bad Guys' line up in neat rows, allowing the hero to take them all out with a single burst of automatic fire and then escape.

**Third Corollary** - Whenever a 'Good Guy' is actually hit by enemy fire, it is in a designated 'Good Guy Area', usually a flesh wound in the shoulder or arm, which restricts the 'Good Guy' from doing anything more strenuous than driving, firing weaponry, using melee weapons, operating heavy machinery, or doing complex martial arts maneuvers.

Third fav:

_**Law of Follicular Chroma Variability**_

(from Spellweaver)

Any color in the visible spectrum is considered a natural hair color. This color can change without warning or explanation.

Fourth:

**_Law of Extra dimensional Capacitance_**

(from Jason Bustard)

All anime females have an extra dimensional storage space of variable volume somewhere on their person from which they can instantly retrieve any object at a moment's notice.

**First Corollary** (The Hammer Rule) - The most common item stored is a heavy mallet, which can be used with unerring accuracy on any male who deserves it. Other common items include costumes/uniforms, power suits/armor, and large bazookas.

I use all these laws constantly. Especially this one, which Henshin does a lot.

_**Law of Nasal Sanguination **_

(from Ryan Pritchard and Jason Aylen)

When sexually aroused, males in Anime don't get erections, they get nosebleeds. No one's sure why this is, though... the current theory suggests that larger eyes means smaller sinuses and thinner sinus tissue (see Law #38). Females don't get nosebleeds, but invariably get one heck of a blush along the cheeks and across the nose, suggesting a lot of blood flow to that region.

And some of you know where I found some of this. If not, I think it's at I didn't actually find this myself mind you. There are 46....laws last time I got an update. If you can't find it, e-mail me and I'll just post them all on my little URL for this site.... If I were you, I would read these. Because otherwise you will just not get some of the things my characters do and say.


	9. In Case of Emergency, Please Break Glass

Summary: Killer's sentence under Time. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.

May contain: offensive language, violence, lesbian incest, and weird old men.

Does contain: odd characters and sequences.

Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and little evil children.

AN: Not saying anything this time. (For once.)

Chapter 9:

In Case of Emergency, Please Break Glass

Urdur hugged Yume's fanged head. "Mine first. I sentence you to find your Henshin Sanzo's former soul, granting my nephew Henshin to aid in this hunt. I charge you with endless devotion to the birth of your daughter."

Skuld stroked Yume's hand. "Then it is mine. I grant you the full powers of time to aid in your quest. I sentence you to exist in your natural form, given to you by your biological parents. I give you the gift of transformation into whichever form you feel you need best at anytime. Feel free to try it out if you want. Just keep in mind, you can only use your blood power."

Mimiru yawned. "Well, she has to stay as a humanoid demon."

Skuld shrugged. "As her natural form."

Mimiru shook her head. "Not compromising."

Yume ran a hand through her long bangs. "Not caring..."

Henshin raised his hand. "Um...Aunts? Question?"

Urdur pointed. "You in the back."

Henshin smiled. "Thank you. Why am I being volunteered?'

Skuld held up her finger. "Because your name is Henshin and I thought it was funny."

Urdur nodded. "Verdandi thought it was a riot. Besides, you need to learn that all women are not as defenseless as you think."

Goyjo held his hands up. "Amen to that!"

Yume giggled, holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Ada, no one asked you."

Goyjo walked off. "I'll be in the bar next door."

Sanzo and Goku just blinked many times and moved on.

Hakkai simply left with Hakuuryu on his shoulder.

Mimiru grimaced. "Those mortals are idiots."

Skuld smacked her. "Shut up demon. Yume! Change back to normal."

Yume smiled softly. "Yes. Of course." She let it all change back, her real hair color black as night, her eyes a soft blue. She grinned a Gojyo grin. "Ada should be happy. After all, he really should have black hair. I looked."

Mimiru gagged. "That's just TMI."

Urdur pointed out the door. "Go find a new weapon. Henshin, pay for it."

Yume hopped out the door, Henshin hot on her heels.

-------------Inn

"Oy. Monkey, go see if you can find out what's keeping Yume." Gojyo had taken a new interest in his daughter after her three hour hiatus.

Goku sighed and pointed out the window. "I don't need to. I can sense her aura, and it looks like she bought a cloak. Plus, Henshin's still following her around."

The door creaked open slowly, a white flag waved in before the person who opened the door slid in, followed by Henshin. She gave a piece sign. "Now. I want you to promise me that you won't shoot me no matter what I look like."

Sanzo nodded. "Fine. Just take off that damned cloak."

Yume sighed. "I don't wanna."

Henshin rolled his eyes and grabbed it off with a ripping noise. "There. HEY! Get out of there!"

Yume had ducked behind him with lightning speed, shadowing his every move. "Meanie."

Gojyo grabbed Yume's arm. "Just shut up. Oh my gods...."

Skuld popped in. "It's Ah! Megumi-san! Yume! I take it you didn't warn them?"

Yume flipped her long black over her thin shoulder. "Nope."

Skuld sighed. "I thought not. And I also take it you couldn't find a weapon?"

Yume smiled. "That's two for Skuld."

Skuld snorted. "Hold out your hand and come up with a word. That word is going to be the basis of your new weapon."

Yume scratched her head. "Shura yukihime."

Skuld sighed. "That's two. But cut off the first one."

Yume rolled her eyes and held her hand out. "Yukihime!" A black and red naginata version of Gojyo's staff flashed into her hand. "Cool."

Skuld coughed politely. "Yes. If won't break as easily as other weapons. Pick another word."

"Shura!" Yume grinned.

Skuld shook her head. "You're determined to say princess blade aren't you?"

Yume perked her head as she grinned. "Of course I am."

Skuld waved her hand in a go ahead movement. "Fine."

Yume spun her new weapon around. "Shura!" A black and red bracelet flashed on her wrist.

Skuld grinned. "That bracelet is capable of summoning a fiend. I'm not the one to show you how, but now you have the means. Oh, Yume?"

Yume stopped playing with her new toys and looked seriously at Skuld. "What?"

Skuld ran her hand through her hair. "Just....be careful all right?" She waved and disappeared.

Yume gripped her staff tightly, her pale eyes flashing icily. "This is me we're talking about here."

Sanzo shot the wall. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

-------------Morning

"Get moving!" Yume kicked Henshin out of bed. "Come on! Sanzo says he's going to leave!"

Henshin lifted his bleary face out of his pillow. "Who are you again....?"

Yume threw a bucket of ice water on him. "GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----downstairs

Gojyo swirled his finger in his ear. "God! She's making my ears bleed." The sounds of Yume's morning wakeup echoed all the way downstairs.

Sanzo's face grew the little tick mark. "Will someone go shut them up?!"

Yume walked peacefully down the stairs, a very wet Henshin following. "Good morning!"

Henshin shivered. "She gave me a cold shower with all my clothes on..."

Gojyo snorted. "Oh that should wake you up..."

Yume plunked down and promptly displayed why it is good to be ambidextrous. She picked up two pairs of chopsticks (one per hand), and began stealing food from her father and Goku, while still getting her favorites.

Goku stood up. "Hey! You can't just take the last pot sticker!"

Yume stuck her tongue out. "Urusai baka saru. I didn't see your name on it."

Goku snarled. "Then I'll just take your last spring roll!"

Yume kicked his chair out from under him and grabbed his plate, leaving a foot on his head to keep him down. "Rakusho. Rakusho."

Gojyo grinned. "Nice. I'll take that."

Yume poked him with her left chopsticks. "Nuh uh. Mine."

Henshin sighed and flicked his fingers, making an impossibly large snap. "URUSAI MINA-SAN!!"

Yume huffed and flicked her hair. "Oh I'm so not taking this shit anymore!"

Sanzo smacked the four with his paper fan. "Eat quietly dammit! Quietly!"

Yume rubbed her head and stood up. "I'm done anyway."

Henshin watched her go, shock on his face. "But you didn't even finish your mandu..."

Yume gave a girlish grin. "Daijobu!" She shook her head and left the room, out into the empty courtyard.

Sanzo got up. "Are you finished now? Because I'm leaving."

Hakkai smiled. "Maybe we should give Miss Yume a few more minutes to herself before making her sit in the same car as everyone-"

A female scream of pure rage echoed through the town, amplified by god knows how. Yume walked back in, a smile on her face. "I feel better now."

Gojyo dug in his ear. "That's twice today you've made me feel like killing you."

Yume hung over his shoulder and poked him. "You wouldn't kill a helpless girl. It's in your nature. Are we leaving or what?"

Sanzo pointed his gun at her. "If you ever make a sound like that again this early in the fucking morning, I'm going to shoot you head off."

Yume stuck her finger in the hole of the Smith and Wesson. "Nah. Sanzo-kun wouldn't shoot me. I'm too useful."

-------Road, many many miles away from the town

"Sanzo...." Goku opened his mouth to emit a complaint.

"Harahete! We KNOW." Yume rolled her eyes and stood up in the back of the Jeep. "But there's something we don't. Like for example.....WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!"

Hakkai hit the brakes. "It appears to be a boulder."

Yume's eye's bugged out. "Yeah. I know THAT! But what the hell is a boulder doing in the middle of a forest?!"

The boulder crashed down. "Hello baldy! I've come to play again!"

Sanzo grew a tick mark. "Damn it. Can't she find anyone else to pester?!"

Gojyo laughed. "Aw. I'd love to be chased by a girl like that.....never mind."

Sanzo had put his gun to Gojyo's head. "Let's avoid a repeat of last time. Yume, take care of her."

Yume hopped out of the Jeep. "Come on squirt! I don't have all day! Shura Yukihime!" Her bracelet and naginata flashed into existence.

Lirin grinned. "All right! Taste my wrath! Here I come!" She sped down the boulder, only to be whapped in the head gently with Yume's naginata. "Hey! No fair!"

Yume laughed a little and flipped her hair, making her look somewhat boyish (apparently boyish enough). "Daijobu?"

Lirin grew hearts for eyes. "I am now!"

Yume sighed. "I'm a girl."

Lirin tapped her foot against the ground. "Prove it."

Yume shook her head. "I have enough common sense NOT to flash people."

Lirin moved so fast Yume didn't catch her movement, and slashed off the top of Yume's immaculate new outfit. "Oh. You are a girl."

Yume blushed and screamed, the force of her scream lifting rocks off the ground and shattering them two feet up, creating a massive wind that made the Sanzo-ikkou cover their ears. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She moved to cut off Lirin's head, her eyes icy.

Kougaji blocked her blow. "Lirin....apologize to the lady."

Lirin scowled. "Gomen nasai lady."

Yume had a moment of Gojyoness: eyes in shock, words saying Kijin-Hakai Yume, age 19 (single) flashed by on the proverbial screen. "Not lady! Just call me onay-chan ok? I'm not old enough to be a lady."

Kougaji patted Lirin on the head. "Looks like the Sanzo-ikkou picked themselves up a new friend."

Yume grimaced. "Bastard."

Kougaji closed his eyes and did his usual chant for the summoning of fiends.

Yume smiled. "So that's how you do it! But this thing kind of sucks....." She jumped over Kougaji's fiend with a little flip and accidentally touched its back, sealing it in her bracelet. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry! Wait a sec!" She tried her best to remember Kougaji's summon chant, and ended up with her wrist being electrocuted by her own bracelet.

Kougaji sighed. "Repeat after me." He repeated his usual fiend summoning chant, letting Yume copy his every word and movement. "Attack."

"Attack." The fiend ripped itself loose from Yume's bracelet, its color slightly girlier. "Sorry about the color....."

Kougaji let it go. "It's all right. Lirin! Let's go."

Yume waved sarcastically. "Bye bye now!"

Lirin stuck her tongue out. "I'll come back and play again sometime else baldy Sanzo, water sprite, stupid monkey, onay-chan!" She and her half brother blinked out.

Yume frowned at the boulder. "Well that's in the way. Up ya get!" She lifted the boulder up over her head and held it there. "Go now so I can put it back down!"

Hakkai hit the gas quickly, driving past where Yume stood. "Be sure to be careful when you put that boulder down now!"

Yume grinned. "Hai!" She threw the boulder far across the forest, away from where they were headed. It landed with a large oompf. She dusted off her hands and raced back to claim her spot in the Jeep.

Gojyo poked her. "What was all that?"

Yume grew a Sanzo tick mark. "Shut up."

Gojyo poked her again. "Come on....tell daddy."

Yume's tick mark grew so big and she was so consumed with anger she grabbed Sanzo's gun and fired off a few rounds. In the silence that followed, Yume's cold voice made you realize just why she was called a cold-blooded murderer "If you open your mouth again, I'm going to slice your balls off and make you choke on them."

-------------Inn

"Kougaji....." Yume spun around on her toes. "He's so cute!" A rapping on her window called her to attention. Yume pulled open the blinds and saw, to all surprises, Kougaji. She swung open the window and hopped out. "What's up?"

Kougaji sighed. "Lirin sent me to apologize for her."

Yume snorted and sat down on the roof. "Right." She stared up at the stars.

Kougaji was silent for a moment. "She did."

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Yume had curled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them, and looking up.

Kougaji looked up with her. "Yeah. Well....Lirin wants me to...well..."

Yume looked at him. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. So just do it already."

Kougaji swooped down and hugged Yume, holding is hug a little bit longer than necessary. He pushed her away suddenly, when Yume began to curl her fingers around his shoulder. "I shouldn't do that."

Yume looked up at him, and smiled softly. She stood there silently for a few long moments. "It's all right. It's because we chose different sides isn't it?"

Kougaji looked at the stars. "Yes."

Yume wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "Uh huh."

Kougaji looked at her in alarm. "Don't cry..."

Yume held a finger to his lips. "Shh...Someone might hear you."

Kougaji just watched Yume watch the stars for awhile, and then blinked out.

Yume looked up to where he had been. "Cheater."

A knocking on her door forced her to get back in the room. "Hey, can I come in?" Gojyo's voice echoed from the hallway.

Yume wiped her eyes on her sleeve, seeing how damp it was. "Of course. Just hang on a minute."

Gojyo opened the door quickly. "I don't think I care anymore. You like him don't you?"

Yume smiled. "Cut straight to the point didn't you. And yes, I do. In a way you with your flirtatious nature couldn't understand. Now good night." She pulled open the door, to reveal Goku and Henshin, sprawled on her floor. "Get a hobby." As Gojyo left, she slammed the door shut.

Gojyo went to hang out in the main room. "Well she's pissed."

Hakkai drunk some sake. "I told you to mind your own business."

Sanzo read his paper, adjusting his glasses. "As long as she doesn't hold back on him in a fight, I could care less."

Goku and Henshin rubbed their respected heads. Henshin snorted. "Quick to find eavesdroppers isn't she?"

Kanzeon popped in. "This is no fun. This is the gist of what's going on in her mind: I hate my life. See, she can't pick either side; else she could dishonor one of the two important people in her life. And yes, Kougaji is important. She understands him better than anyone else, considering how her soul grew up with his mother. Also considering he's a reincarnation of someone very important to her." A cigarette tray hit Kanzeon upside her head. Kanzeon smirked. "I'll let you have this fight, because I have a feeling you're truly waking up, Hikara-maki."

Yume stood in the shadows. "Shut up. Just shut up and leave me alone. Forever."

Kanzeon stood straight up. "Do your worst Hikara-maki. I won't die anyway. Or maybe you're hoping your precious Henshin Sanzo was reincarnated as a Sanzo? Dream on. The least likely is the one. And it's not Henshin, he's 900 years old."

Yume's eyes grew empty, twin navy spots in her head, a glowing red eyed shadow image behind her. "Urusai..."

Kanzeon snorted. "Oh look at the wussy shadow. Your intimidation doesn't work anymore. If you use your brain cells, you would know your precious Henshin Sanzo is also your precious Kougaji who's also your precious little servant with the cute little smile Wufei. But maybe you don't want to think you had a life before they used him as ransom to force you to assassinate the Jade Emperor. And maybe you didn't know that he was lynched two hours after you left the Demon-Heaven. Or maybe it hurts too much to think about huh Hikara–maki. And would you believe it, you own father killed him."

Yume disappeared, reappearing to stick her new pole in Kanzeon's gut. "Shut up."

Kanzeon hacked up blood and backed away quickly. "Oh you are pissing me off..."

Henshin grabbed Yume's arm. "Don't! Get a grip on yourself Yume!"

Yume blinked, her blue eyes turning back to ice. "Yume.....that's my name now isn't it...."

Kanzeon grimaced. "Come on! We were having so much fun Hikara-maki."

Yume's eyes faded out again and she threw Henshin through the wall absentmindedly and grinned, her teeth growing extremely long and pointed, her jaw growing to the point that it didn't match her mouth.

Kanzeon grimaced. "Oh damn. Weren't there supposed to be limiters on you or something?!"

Skuld and Urdur popped in. Skuld rushed in between Yume and the Sanzo-ikkou, to protect them all. "Or something! Come on Henshin! Get pissed off!"

Urdur cracked her bull whip. "No use on him! Remember! His momma put limiters on him that should have been used on her!"

Skuld cracked out one of her special electric balls. "Merciful Goddess! Clear out!"

Kanzeon spat out blood. "Hell no. Get pissed off girl. See if I care. But what will your precious little lover boy say if he sees you like this? Hmm? Because I don't think he ever really left."

Yume grew wicked long claws, glowing gold. Her scream reached even her 'boyfriend's' ears. When the haze cleared, Yume stood there, supremely evil and sexy looking. Her claws were the traditional length, but what she was wearing was definitely not. A chakra on her forehead announced her as a god, her outfit like Kanzeon's, sans silver sun and gold stuff, her stomach freely exposed past her belly button. Her hair flowed freer, like demon Goku's, an alien haloish hair device held a shining red orb in place above her head, held down at the base of her skull. Her skirt was long, but definitely sexy in its daring cut that exposed her belly button, and the under layer threatened to fall down a few centimeters, exposing her bottom. Her eyes were closed, and she snapped them open, showing her ice blue eyes. Her clan mark was a black claw mark under her left eye and on the side of her left forearm. She smiled one of Son Goku's evil smiles. "Are you scared yet goddess?"

Kanzeon put on a brave front. "Well.....speak of the devil and she comes. Think she can take it? Because that isn't your body anymore. It belongs to her."

Hikara-maki grinned, her demon canines longer than most. "Oh, she can take so much more than this. After all, she called me here. And I personally doubt pretty boy will say anything."

Urdur snapped her whip against Hikara-maki's shoulder. "Turn around. I think you should see this."

Hikara-maki spun around, and ended up looking Kougaji straight in the eyes. "Oh shit...Don't get mad at me in there! You know what?! Bitch about it in person!" Hikara-maki stuck her hand in the air, letting the large bangles on her wrist glow red.

Yume poofed into existence, wearing only a red bikini. The little anger tick mark grew all over her body, her eyes shadowed out. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

Hikara-maki grinned. She clapped politely. "If you've got, why not show it off?"

Yume grimaced and waved her hands. "Spirits of the dead come forth and hear my plea! Ouroborus!" A large black infinity sign appeared on the ground under Yume and a glow surrounded her. When the glow cleared, she was clothed like Nurse Witch Komugi's Japanese singing self, complete with the microphone. (see vol. 12, ADV Previews, Nurse Witch Komugi) "NANI?! Perverted time dragon...."

Urdur snickered behind her hand. "If you could see yourself now..."

Yume sighed. "Oh well. Guess it'll do."

Hikara-maki pointed at Yume, in an extremely childish way. "What's up with that?! Is that a challenge?"

Yume flipped her long black hair. "Yep. I hereby challenge you to an....unconventional magic duel!"

Hikara-maki grinned. "Just to let you know, I invented all the spells you know!"

Yume just held her hand to her usual red and black pendant, letting the little thermometer flick out. She pulled it out and let it hang in the air for a moment, and grabbed the larger staff version, and then went through the whole change thing, turning her into.....a black haired, ice blue eyed duplicate of Nurse Witch Kogumi (doing the entire change process in slow motion). She even did the whole cute pentagram thing. "Let's go!"

Hikara-maki gave a sly grin and changed into the maid chick from the same show, with a godlier appearance. She held out her duster wand. "Hell yeah girl. Let's give these boys a lesson in just how weird women can be!"

Yume pointed at Hikara-maki with her wand. "I'm going to teach you, the uneducated lump of slut, just what the phrase 'let's take it outside' really means!" She jumped right through the wall.

Hikara-maki golf-clapped. "Nice phantom technique. My turn now." Hikara-maki disappeared and reappeared right outside the window.

Kougaji sighed. "Might as well stay for the show."

Yume spun her staff around. "Let's get this party started! Candy Rain!" A downpour of sweet confections started bonking Hikara-maki on the head.

Hikara-maki winced. "Ow ow ow ow! That really hurts! Ice daggers!" A series of very large icicles leaped up out of nowhere.

Yume jumped clear into the air. "Hey! You broke the rules! Only unconventional spells allowed! Gem Hail!" Yume waved her staff in the direction of Goku, pulling his coronet right off. "Let's seal it with a kiss!" She kissed her hand and blew a kiss at Goku, her kiss appearing as a large pink heart that sped to chain Goku with a new, girlier coronet.

Goku's eyes grew wide as he changed into his demon form. He hissed at everyone around him, but strangely, didn't move to attack any of them.

Yume pointed her wand at Hikara-maki. "Here's an unconventional and extremely stupid spell for you! Hey Seiten Taisen Son Goku! It's a new playtoy! So go to it! A gift from me to you! Break-away!" The new coronet fell off, leaving Goku unfettered.

Hikara-maki went on guard. "How bad could the squirt be? I mean.....he's just a baka saru....right?"

Yume grinned, a finger on the side of her face. "Right...."

Goku raced forward, punching Hikara-maki clear across the clearing they were in.

Yume clapped and threw a strip of something. "Good boy!"

Goku caught it in his teeth and ate it. He smiled, as evil as always.

Yume pointed her staff at him. "Freeze arrow!" She drew a bowstring of red light, letting loose a red energy bolt, right into Hikara-maki's left foot. "Prepare to die!"

Hikara-maki grinned. "Oh yeah?! Gem Hail!" She summoned Hakkai's limiters off. "Chained and bound with love!" Chains of hearts held him down, keeping him from hurting anyone. "Destroy that witch!"

Hakkai lunged forward, blocked by Goku. The two fell to a battle of strength, Goku winning.

Yume laughed. "Go Goku! Knock his face off!"

Skuld blew a whistle. "This isn't going anywhere! And you both broke the rules at least three times each! I pick next duel....and I pick.....hmm......Hey! I know! A singing contest...with Kougaji.....and Sanzo as judges!"

Yume and Hikara-maki looked at their drafted fighters. Yume stroked her chin. "Sounds reasonable. Goku! Go put your coronet back on."

Hikara-maki sighed. "Fine. Go do whatever you usually do.....whatever your name is."

Yume stuck her tongue out at Hikara-maki. "It's Hakkai. Hakkai-san." She waved her staff and changed back to her Japanese outfit with the big red ribbon in the back.

Hikara-maki waved her staff and changed back to her buxom usual goddess outfit. "I'll start. Just because I'm older."

Yume shrugged. "Fine by me. I don't really care."

Hikara-maki waved. "I'm starting now, irregardless of everyone else.

Ah ah ah ah. Ah ah ah ah. I'm giving up on everything. Because you messed me up. Don't know how much you screwed it up. You never listened. That's just too bad, because I'm moving on. I won't forget, you were the one that was wrong. I know I need to step up and be strong. Don't patronize me.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten everything that I wanted? Do you forget it now? You never got it. Do you get it now? Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah ah ah. Ah ah ah ah. Gotta get away. There's no point in thinking about yesterday. It's too late now. It won't ever be the same. We're so different now. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Have you forgotten everything that I wanted. Do you forget it now? You never got it. Do you get it now? Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I know I wanna run away. I know I wanna run away. Run away. If only I could run away. If only I could run away. Run away. I told you what I wanted. I told you what I wanted. What I wanted. But I was forgotten. I won't be forgotten. Never again.

Have you forgotten everything that I wanted. Do you forget it now? You never got it. Do you get it now? Do you get it now? Do you forget it now? You never got it. Do you get it now? Forgotten. Yeah yeah yeah. Forgotten. Yeah yeah yeah. Forgotten. Yeah yeah yeah. Forgotten. Yeah yeah yeah."

Kougaji just stared. "Why did you just do that?"

Skuld bopped him with a fan. "You are supposed to judge this. So we don't end up like with innocent people dead. Be neutral."

Sanzo held up a large piece of paper with a large black 4 on it. "Your performance sucked. Your song has nothing to do with any life experiences."

Kougaji copied Sanzo, and held up a large 7. "Nice song, poor timing."

Yume flipped her microphone around, sticking her tongue out at Hikara-maki. "My turn!" She did this little dance step as she sung, "I looked away then I looked back at you. You tried to say things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall, make it through it all.

And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one I'd be with 'til the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Back under the stars, back into your arms.

And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you.

Want to know who you are. Want to know where to start, I want to know what this means. Want to know how to feel, want to know what is real. I want to know everything, everything!

I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you."

Sanzo held up a 9. "I eavesdropped."

Kougaji idly held up a 10. "Well. Looks like that's all I have to do for now. So I'm going. Good-bye."

Yume stuck her tongue out at Hikara-maki. "Natch that old hag! Back to where you came from!"

Hikara-maki stuck her lower lip out. "Oh come on! Admit it, the whole thing was pretty fun!"

Yume shook her neck. "You...made.....me...look bad...in front of......KOUGAJI!!!!"

Hikara-maki dizzily tried to fend her off. "It wasn't my fault! That transvestite hag wouldn't shut up!"

Yume pulled out a wicked looking instrument out of her pocket. "This is a garrote. You put it around someone's neck and pull this end. The person is strangled to death. I always have one on my person....in case of an emergency. They also double as: dental floss, chain links if you're too cheap to get it fixed, hangers, chain cutters, etc. So natch to you old hag!"

Hikara-maki poked it. "So I go kill the hag, you go suck up to the red haired sexy man?"

Yume blushed ten shades of red. "You could say that..."

Sanzo sighed. "You're going to end up just like your dad."

Hikara-maki leaned against the wall behind Skuld and Urdur. "Now for a more pressing issue. Baka onna! Harahete!" She pointed to her stomach as it growled.

Yume hit her with the paper fan. "Baka megumi-san! URUSAI NO KIRE DESU!" (Stupid goddess, shut up or I'll kill you (roughly))

Skuld tied up her long hair. "I personally doubt you would kill her, considering how impatient the rest of the world can be."

Urdur grinned. "Aye. If Hikara-maki dies, so does death. Must be nice to be the world's first serial killer."

Hikara-maki snorted. "And the first vampire, the first demon female, the first heretic, the first daughter, the first female lover, the first whatever! I don't care anymore!"

Yume sighed and waved. "Sayonara!" She grinned and bwinked out.

Hikara-maki crossed her hands under her ample breasts. "So who's going to feed me?"

Urdur threw the innkeeper in front of Hikara-maki. "There. You're not getting anymore until your other half says you may."

Hikara-maki smiled sweetly and clapped her hands together in front of her in a prayer position. "Ito dakimas!" (Or however it is you spell Goku's way of saying 'thank you for the food')

Sanzo stood in front of the innkeeper's wife and daughter. "This isn't something you want to see."

The innkeeper's daughter raced under Sanzo's arm. "Leave my dad alone!"

Hikara-maki had by this time unhinged her jaw and changed to her demon form. Her nails were massively long, her fangs hideous in her once pretty face. Her face had grown a snout to accommodate her new jaw, and her eyes where open to their full demon potential, revealing the icy blue was stained with black and red blood that changed its pattern constantly. Her irises had changed to a normal demon's, only in the shape of hourglasses. Hikara-maki had grown a long black dragon tail, four extremely large raven wings coming out of her shoulder blades and lower back, the larger the former with the much smaller rudders the latter. Saliva dripped of her fangs, landing on her big cat/eagle claw/paws. She growled, the sound striking more terror in the girl than her entire appearance.

The girl backed away, running into Sanzo. "I'm sorry.....please just ignore me."

The innkeeper's wife slapped her daughter. "Take his place you worthless half-breed!"

True to form, the girl had red hair and eyes like Gojyo's, save more innocent looking.

Hikara-maki bit the man's head off, and moved lightning fast to grab the wife by the hair and drag her to where the innkeeper lay. She ripped them to pieces and ate them, without spilling a drop of blood. She changed back to her normal form and burped. "Excuse me! Gochiso sama!"

The daughter stepped back as Hikara-maki stood up and walked sexily over to her and gently grabbed her chin in her delicate looking fingers. "Please don't eat me..."

Hikara-maki kissed her full on the mouth, her eyes closed. She blinked out.

The girl hovered off the ground, holding her skirt down so none of the Sanzo-ikkou would see her underwear. "KAMI-SAMA TA-SU-KE-TE!!"

Henshin tiptoed forward so no one would see him, and grabbed the girl's ankle, trying to pull her down.

Urdur shook her head and grabbed the girl's other ankle with her bull whip, pulling as hard as she could.

The girl screamed in pain. "Stop it! You're going to pull my feet off! Miss Yume!"

Yume bwinked back in, Kougaji dragged along for the ride since he was holding her hand as if to pull her back to wherever they had come from. "Oro?"

Kougaji dropped Yume's hand, hoping no one had seen that.

Urdur and Henshin let go. "Sumaisen..."

The girl tried very hard to hold her skirt down, and keep Yume from noticing her red hair. "Ta-su-ke-te..."

Yume smiled cheekily. "Why didn't you just say so? I'm guessing Hikara-maki kissed you right after she ate?"

The girl nodded furiously. "Yes now please get me down!"

Yume shrugged. "It's your life."

The girl's red eyes grew wide. "NANI?!"

Yume grinned and mimicked a gun being fired. "You fall without Hikara-maki changing you.....kapow. Your head blows up."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "And how long does this.....last?"

Yume scratched her head. "About......until she's finished deciding how she wants you to be. Give or take another five minutes. You'll be fine. Just don't move when she changes you. Wait...out of curiosity......you got called a stupid half-breed didn't you?"

The girl looked away sadly. "No. I got called a worthless, stupid, clumsy, pestilence, nag, bitch half-breed. You saw it. Why didn't you do something about it?"

Yume slapped the girl. "Because I have moments in life where one of my other lives wants to live too! And when they ALL get pissed off about something, they go tell my original self, who does something. And usually her way of doing things is a hell of a lot worse than what your life was like before then!"

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "Why would.....why would she help me?"

Yume pointed at Gojyo. "My blood father is a half breed. And Hikara-maki....she was born from a single tear of blood, the wind as her mother. She's a demon dragon war goddess. She's the first REAL half-breed. All those after her look the way they do....because half-breeds......always get covered in blood anyway."

The girl smiled sadly. "Thank you though...."

Yume snorted and scratched her head. "It's not like I'm doing anything you wouldn't do yourself!"

The girl wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. "You both are really nice. I don't care what you act like....you really do care about people!"

Yume's eyes glowed for a moment. "Thanks."

Hikara-maki reappeared through a dimensional hole in the wall. "All right! I've come up with something!"

Yume sighed. "If she still isn't a hybrid, I'll kill you."

Hikara-maki blinked. "Not my idea. I'm jacking things from Skuld! So......I...change you.....what the hell is your name anyways?"

The girl blinked. "Me? My name is Alecto. Valkyrior Alecto."

Hikara-maki blinked. "That is one hell of an odd name."

Alecto smiled. "It means I'm a warrior maiden who punishes criminals. So it's not so bad."

Hikara-maki grinned. "All right! Then I bestow upon you the kit of a full blown-"

Alecto intervened. "Amazon! I'd rather be an Amazon!"

Hikara-maki snorted. "Fine then. Amazon. I give the full kit of a full blown Amazon to one Valkyrior Alecto."

Yume snickered behind her hand and snuck off with Kougaji.

AN: Kanpai! AsianOrange's birthday is coming up soon....so........HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASIANORANGE!!!!! Now.....if I could just get my dad to say I can go to your sleepover.......my mom still thinks I'm too old. Hey look! It's my birthday present to AsianOrange: I updated. Sad isn't it?


	10. In the Case of Hikaramaki

Summary: Introducing: Hikara-maki (yet another history) Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. I wish but I don't. I only claim the plot line and the characters that do not appear in the Anime or manga of this. Origato.

May contain: offensive language, violence, lesbian incest, and weird old men. new demon goddess of hell

Does contain: odd characters and sequences.

Rated: R for excessive violence, bad language, romance, and little evil children.

AN: Yay! Anniversary time! I've been at this for TEN CHAPTERS!!! I usually only make it through…. two chapters! I'm killing a shit load of ppl in this chapter to celebrate. And if you've been following along with the story (WHICH IF YOU HAVEN'T GO BACK NOW OR YOU WILL BE LOST!!!), you would know that I stop every once in a while and write a history about a character that gives you clues about upcoming events. Like all my histories before, this one will explain just how big of an extent these past lives of Yume's are. And this chapter is about…..HIKARA-MAKI you lucky devil. I'm going to tell it in first person, or whichever the one is where the main character tells it, and break off to explain the fictional laws of Heaven that are broken. This is probably going to be my longest history yet….and the law I write will most likely be very realistic, because I wanted to be a lawyer at some point in my deranged life (suing the pants off people!). So here we go!

Chapter 10:

In the Case of Hikara-maki

---------Hikara-maki's POV

I was born from a single blood tear shed from the Japanese god of Chaos Tsusano-o's left eye, borne by the north wind to a pit of hell somewhere near what you now call Germany. I was reared on the blood of a thousand humans, and cut my teeth on their skulls. I was born of blood, and to blood I will return when I die. I am a heretical creature born from something that should not exist…yet it does.

In my world of forests and blood, I spent my life alone. I was found to have a knack for surviving in a harsh world were I should not have lived past my first hour. I am as dangerous as a tsunami, and I ride the kamikaze like none before.

When the youkai first shattered my fragile world, they brought with them cold iron and steel, weapons I had never seen before. They were enchanted by my strange wild beauty, and this is when I found cold iron to be my doom. They chained me with the vile metals and brought me to a dank dark damp cell in a dank dark damp castle made of rotting wood patterned with dank dark damp moldy stone.

How many days did I hang there, chained so as to find no escape? I lost track over a thousand sunrises….but I was there long enough to hear of the turmoil caused by my discovery. The wars that racked my fragile world side to side resulted in the total annihilation of all life on this fragile planet. Chained in a forgotten Isle…I slowly began to forget who I really was…mourning the loss of all creation.

Through myths….I became known as Tiamat, Goddess of Chaos; Ishtar, the cruel goddess of love and war; Sekhmet, cat goddess of war; Hel, the goddess of darkness; Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt; Diana, goddess of the moon and hunt. Mostly…I was known as Nemesis, who in Greek mythology is the personification of divine justice and the vengeance of the gods, sometimes called the daughter of Night. I represented the righteous anger of the gods against the proud and haughty and against breakers of the law. I distributed good or bad fortune to all mortals. No one could escape my power.

Most of these…paltry words meant nothing to me…and still do. But I embraced the names the Greeks gave me, as they seemed to know best what I wanted, better than I did.

When the ones who had caught me learned of my birth… and of my strange golden eyes… they released me from my cell, but kept me chained with the slimy cold iron. I would never ever have been prepared for what I saw.

------Author's POV

"Where did you find this creature?" A hermaphrodite with long black hair leaned on the side of her chair.

The 'creature' tested its bonds, clanking the cold iron noisily in the still room.

The traveler bowed on the floor, leaving a dusty trail. "This thing was found near Shangri-La, and seems to have been-"

The hermaphrodite waved its hand impatiently. "I didn't ask what it was doing, I merely asked where you found it. Youngling! Prove to me you have some sentient rational thought."

The creature spat on the floor. "Entlassen mich und ich werde aufreissen euch Herz und fuetern es zum Hunden!" Her guttural voice rang harshly in the mostly empty room, echoing loudly as it filled with her rage.

The hermaphrodite swiveled her finger around in her ear. "I'm sorry. I can't be responsible for someone who is clearly not from Shangri-La. Hand her over to the Yazuki. Tell them that this thing is none of Heaven's concern."

----------Hikara-maki's POV

I was passed through fire, through brimstone, through air and blood, even before I was born. But this….this place here reeked of things I didn't know. I'm not called the virgin goddess for nothing. And now I'm here……..In a place of undescribable horror. I blinked, letting my golden eyes rest from their ordeal. I was doomed to die, chained to this wretched wall with that horrific metal, cold iron.

------------Law of Creation

Ok. Skip this whole section until you hit the summary if you really don't want to know the actual law, which...I'm going to write.

Law of Creation

Under the contract of the Dragons of Heaven, Earth, and Hell along with the Gods and Yazuki, no creature will be allowed that has not been discussed amongst all five parties.

The Dragons shall not be allowed to create an army of any creatures. Hell in particular shall not be allowed to create any new creatures, or give birth to any more abominations of the natural laws, as they tend to be like their mother and annihilate all they see. All things born of the Earth shall be marked with yellow eyes for the sun they relish. Creatures of Hell will be marked by red eyes and unnatural complexions to show their natural aversion to any sense of order. Creations of Heaven shall be marked with the greatest respect and ice blue eyes to show the sky. The Dragons shall follow their own conciouses, and will not serve any one but themselves.

The Gods shall not be allowed to kill or intervene in any mortal event. They must serve as the neutral epitaph of the world. They will bow in all matters to the Dragons, their creators. The Jade Emporer may be subject to the Dragons of Heaven, Earth, and Hell whims at any times.

The Yazuki shall be the murderers and plunderers of the Earth, and Hell shall be their guardian. In all matters, they must defer to Her. The Yazuki shall be kept to hold back Hell, and keep Her as sane as possible.

The Elemental Dragons, the elected bloodpost of the dimensions, shall be of a law unto themselves. They serve no one, but may favor their fellow dragons. If they rebel against other parties, those parties shall be allowed to fight them in whatever way they can.

The Gods shall appoint a War Prince or Princess to serve as envoy to the Yazuki.

The Yazuki will appoint a demon to serve as an envoy to the Gods.

The Dragons shall serve as envoys in their own right, and all sub parties shall be welcomed as supreme rulers to all sides. If Hell gets out of hand, She will be restricted to a mortal body and cast into a dark corner of the universe where She may contemplate Her mistakes.

The Elemental Dragons will serve as the watchers of the Gates between all parties, as they are neutral.

Summary: ...Get someone else to do it. That was as simple as it gets.

---------------Author's POV

The thing was dragged out of her cell roughly by the chain around her neck. The thing was thrown in a large, hot pool of water were it was scrubbed from head to toe; removing twenty years of grime. Her brilliant red hair and yellowish red cat pupilled eyes shone brightly, making her look exotic and untouchable, so unlike her grimy wild creature look from before. Her long claws had been polished and dried carefully, leaving her with weapons capable of murdering anyone of them. She was roughly clothed with a white silk dress of high quality.

The servants who had cleaned her dragged her forcibly to a main antichamber where they shackled her down to the floor in front of a raised dias, the throne made of human and demon skeletons with the skulls as the armrest decoration and as the feet of the wretched monument. A black clothed figure glided to sit in the gruesome spectacle.

The person flipped her long white hair over her shoulder, her blood red eyes gazing regally at the creature. The young teenager kicked her feet, which happened to be two feet off the ground. She sighed, resting her cheek in her elegant white hand. "Is this it?"

One of the servants kowtowed. "Yes oh Queen of Hell and the Darkness."

This so called Queen of Hell and the Darkness held up her hand before the serant could rant off her many titles. "What's the point when you're about to die?" She hopped down, and in a few short strides reached the creation. She reached her hand down to the other girl's chains and smiled evilly. "I won't do it though."

The servant bowed more fervantly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The Queen grinned. "I think...this girl wants you dead more than I do. So I'll let her do it." She opened the chains, letting the girl get used to her own body again.

The creature blinked. "Warum...?"

-----------Hikara-maki's POV

This strange girl held some sort of power over this filth pile. What kind of power was it? I don't know why I did it....but I trusted this girl with my life in that moment. I suppose it was her smile that drew me to her, so much like my own. She....let me free, and stood out of the way, bowing slightly to me before backing away in such a way my heart caught in my throat.

She was like some fruit of the forest you've never seen before...and want to taste, but you know you shouldn't. I never knew the difference between a girl and a boy...until later. I never thought of anything like this in my life, and for some reason....I wanted to be near her forever.

So I took her little gift. I mauled that thing to pieces and ate what was left.

---------Author's POV

The queen placed her hand on the other girl's head. "I don't think you can understand a word I say, and likewise on my part. Since I'm lazy, I'll just show you my language." She closed her eyes and hummed a sad melody, a red glow under her hand.

The other girl blinked repeatedly. "What are you doing?"

The queen chuckled slightly. "Can you understand this?"

The other girl nodded mutely. "How..."

The queen smiled. "It's called a Babel spell. What I say is changed to your language, and what you say is translated to mine. If what someone says in unfamilair to you, touch them. Else you'll end up losing your mind over what juicy tidbits they could be saying."

The other girl blinked and digested this information. "Makes sense."

The queen grinned. "My name's Tiamat. What's yours?"

The other girl blinked. "I wasn't....given one."

Tiamat laughed. "All right. You're name is.....Hika....Hikara-maki. Now let's get you out of this pisshole."

Hikara-maki blinked, her childish face cute. "But there's no urine here."

Tiamat laughed. "Let's go to my home."

Hikara-maki nodded. "...go....home."

Tiamat held out her hand. "So let's go."

Hikara-maki looked back at the other servants crowding the doorway, in awe that the Queen was offering this creature the chance of a lifetime. HIkara-maki grinned back and grabbed Tiamat's hand. "Right!"

-----------Hikara-maki's POV

I spent more of my life learning from Tiamat, Dragon of Hell and Queen of All that is not Holy, than I had ever spent in my forest. I became her most trusted retainer, and we grew up together. I was her sun, and she was my moon. Together, we became so attuned to each other that speech was unnecessary, and her brothers became mine. We were family. I was happy. And I was free.

And then came the worst. My father placed a claim to me for one of his retainers to marry me. Tiamat was never a truly docile person by nature, and she would not give up without a fight. The resulting war over my life was romantized into a piece of classic literature called the Illiad. Only my real Paris was Tiamat, who in her own right when she really decided to fight was unstoppable. My father was also powerful, but not as powerful as my Tiamat.

To save me, and call attention to my plight, Tiamat razed the Yazuki to the ground. When my father finally met her in battle, she showed her true colors. And I realized she had been humoring my wishes, and letting me think she was just as powerful as I was. What she did for me was soemthing I'll never forget, even thought I'll never seen her again.

My Tiamat broke every single law that bound her. She lost her mind in her rage and forever shattered the peace of the major powers by annihilating more than half of the Yazuki with one flick of her tail. Hell broke open, summoning an army of the dead to do her bidding. I was dragged down to the depths of Hell to protect me from her resulting transformation that took over the skies.

My father was reduced to a snivelling old man. My Tiamat destroyed the entire upper class Yazuki, who in their own right were just as powerful as I was. Then the Dragons decided enough was enough.

Earth held her, Heaven bound her, the Elemental Dragons broke her mind, the Gods cast her into a dark corner of the universe, and the Yazuki remaining had to stop me. I'll will gladly admit that I slaughtered more of the army they set against me in my rage than Tiamat did, as she focused her rage on the general.

In the end, I lost Tiamat, I was chained down as a demon goddess of war, I was given a new name, and I was 'reeducated.' Meaning: my mind was shattered into tiny little pieces.

I was given a retainer by the name of Wufei. I was told he would do anything for me, no matter what. In my delirium, I'm afraid I gained a new reputation. I became what might be known today as 'an evil snobby bitch.' Thinking back on this now...I almost feel sorry for Wufei.

I made my retainer do things for me no sane man would put up with without complaining. I made him into a sort of outlet for my pain. After a few years of this, he began to understand that I hurt more than I could bear. He began thawing my heart, slowly but surely. A little idle compliments more than what he usually should have said. A few suggestions for a new tastier snack called pretty human men. A few choice suggestions on how to slaughter someone without killing them (what you call torture). A few suggestions on places to destroy that really needed destroying...that sort of thing.

He taught me one thing that I still use today: how to tell the sex of a creature. And I also learned from him that females shouldn't sleep with each other, and males shouldn't do that with other males either. And that I...I had learned to love someone other than someone just like me.

---------------Author's POV

A slender, fanged and clawed young man with black hari and green slitted eyes wearing a very elegant black and blue version of Hakkai's outfit leaned against the thin rail his mistress stood on. "Do you really think that's such a good place to stand? What if you fall?"

The young woman snorted, her red hair falling over her yellow red cat slitted eyes. She crossed her arms under her belly dancer top, her long skirts flowing in the sudden breeze. "Then you'll just have to catch me Wufei acushla."

Wufei sighed. "Your father won't be happy you're missing his important meeting with the gods."

Hikara-maki grinned. "The old geezer'll live. It's not like it has anything to to with me."

Wufei assumed the faithful retainer instructing the young child role. "Oh yes it does. They're discussing your qualities so they may assign you as special attache to Heaven."

Hikara-maki spat in the grass. "Ten thousand djinni take my qualities and bury them in the dung of ten thousand synthetic camels that has grown overripe and rotten in the light of ten thousand suns over ten thousand days and nights!!!"

Wufei coughed politely. "Mistress Kijin-Hakai Yume, there's someone here to see you."

Hikara-maki or Kijin-Hakai Yume, whichever you prefer, snorted. "Wufei, don't make shit up. It isn't funny. Now fork over the smokes."

Wufei gently handed up the large packet of long cigarettes. "You shouldn't smoke those when Gods are around."

Hikara-maki puffed out a steady succesion of smoke rings. "You're kidding right?"

"I fear not Miss Kijin-Hakai Yume, o queen of hell and destruction."

Hikara-maki rapidly spun around, her cigarette clamped in her jaws, drawing a sword out of nowhere. "Who the hell're you?"

The man smiled, stepping into the light. "Just your friendly Kenren Taisho, general of Heaven's Army. Swap you a smoke for some sake."

Wufei snorted. "It had better be some good sake. She's never had any sake before, so she might as well get used to the expensive stuff."

Kenren stuffed his sake bottle back on his pants. "Nevermind then."

Hikara-maki smiled. "A smoke for a stranger on behalf of the love I haven't had the chance to have lost." She held out her pack of cigarettes.

Kenren blinked. "Archaic...On behalf of the heart that gratefully accepts your generosity of you love, I shall be glad to accept this cigarette." He gently took one of the tobacco wonders. "Bit long though."

Hikara-maki snorted. "Lasts longer. And they look more feminine. Don't like it?" She pulled a knife out of the part where one skirt overlapped another.

Kenren didn't see the knife. "Not really."

Hikara-maki sliced the tip off, catching the part she had chopped, turning one long cigarette into two short ones. "Filter?"

Kenren snorted. "Nah. Kills the fun."

Hikara-maki shrugged, walking precariously on the narrow fence, her bare feet finding easy purchase. "Whatever kills your heart and raises your dead."

Kenren breathed out a fine cloud of hazy pink mist. "I hate it when you can only do one color."

Hikara-maki laughed, a demon bird landing on her outstretched hand. "That's becasue you've gotta give it a little blood." She closed her hand suddnely, neatly shearing off the entire bottom half of the large bird, leaving it with only a head.

"KIJIN-HAKAI YUME!!!! COME!!"

Hikara-maki extinguished her cigarette by dropping it and landing on it, squishing it under her bare foot. "Later." She cheekily waved. "Keep him company Wufei."

Kenren blinked. "Bossy little thing isn't she?"

Wufei gave him a look of horror. "You are so dead."

All they could hear from the hill beyond was hysterical laughter, then an audible crack, followed by a man screaming bloody murder.

Kenren raced around the corner, just in time to Hikara-maki drop a headless corpse from her extremely bloody arm. "Holy shit."

Wufei sighed. "You know you'll have to explain that to your father now right?"

Hikara-maki grinned. "That's just the beginning. I've just been informed I'm out of the Yakuza jurisdiction. I'm having a field day now. DRAGON RAGE!!" She slashed her claws in the general direction of the Yazuki/Yakuza city. A blood colored dragon flew out of the rifts in the air, it's brilliant red eyes and tattered shadow of a tail betrayed the fact that it wasn't really a dragon. Nevertheless, the entire area was turned into a crater. "It's done...my darling Tiamat."

----------------------------FIN CHAPTER

AN: If you've been reading Sine Qua Non (if not, go now, come back and r & r later), you would know after chapter 3 that Tiamat is Bunny. I love doing this to people....it forces them to go read all my other garbage. If you've been paying attention to Pyrotechnics (go read that too!), you would also know that the Elemental Dragons are in there! So natch! The Dragons of Heaven, Earth, and Hell are in Sine Qua Non, the Gods and Yakuza (I was trying to say Yakuza before) are in Yume, and the Elemental Dragons are in Pyrotechnics. Ahem Also, I gave a bit of a spoiler in Chp 3 Sine Qua Non, so go read the the AN for that sucker. Ahem If you don't read the Author Notes, YOU ARE A BAKA SARU! BAKA BAKA BAKA SARU! SO....go read them BEFORE I CALL YOU TERMINALLY FD UP PIECE OF HORSE ST THAT SHOULD BE PLACED IN SOME POOR SD UP 5 YEAR OLD'S LUNCH BOX BECAUSE YOU'RE THAT FD UP!!!!! Ahem I'm restraining myself. I promised Senpai and ChoiYugi I would TRY to curse less. So...I used stars for letters. I'm not cursing. I'm only HINTING that I'm really cursing. Ahem I'm happy to say I haven't slaughtered anyone important....oh wait. The Yakuza were important.....oh fk. Just one lovely peice of fd up st. I curse so much for a fourteen year old.....Yeah. I'm really fourteen. And I write stuff like this. Holy...won't say it. And I'm a pervy little freak too...worse than Gojyo sometimes. And I know like so many ways to get a guy horny without actually saying or touching him. One: stay for a really long time at his crotch!

Senpai made me promise not to say anything pervy so....MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, FELIZ NAVIDAD, and just for my mom's family....FROELICHEN WEIHNACHTEN VON ENGEL-KAETZCHEN!!! Or something like that. It just means Merry Christmas from Angel-Kitten literally. No one ever told be how to turn it into an adjective.


End file.
